Burnt Out
by Phyren Ice
Summary: Takes place one month after season five finale 'Fail Safe.' Michael will do whatever it takes to get Fiona back, even if it means becoming domesticated. AU season six with a nice blend of fluff, action, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! So...I planned on posting this story before season 6 started but unfortunately life got in the way. I hope this doesn't deter anyone from reading it though! T****his FF takes place after season 5 finale and** this will be a complete AU season 6. This is one of those nice, fluffy stories; kinda like The Princess Bride with a Burn Notice kick(metaphorically speaking of course, cause this story is nothing like The Princess Bride). 

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say, they aren't mine :(**

* * *

_Work long enough as a spy and the line to kill you gets pretty long, whether it's an old enemy, a dissatisfied employer, or a disgruntled asset. You learn to live with people wanting you dead. But when they begin threatening your loved ones, the situation becomes personal and while that can be motivating, it can also be very dangerous._

Sweat dripped down his face as he continued to force his body through a series of crunches. His abdomen burned with agony and he knew he was overexerting himself, but it seemed to be the only thing that kept him from thinking about her; Fiona.

At least most of the time.

It had been one whole month since Michael watched Fiona walk up those steps and turn herself in to the FBI. During that time no new leads on Anson's whereabouts surfaced and Michael had no new evidence to get Fiona released. Even Agent Pearce (after Michael finally broke down and told her everything) was unable to sway the FBI into handing Fiona over to the CIA. Without Anson, the FBI was keeping a tight grip on the only person they had in connection to the embassy bombing that resulted in the death of two guards. They even refused to tell Pearce where they were keeping her.

A feral scream escaped Michael's throat as he sat up from his makeshift workout bench. No matter how sticky a situation got, Michael always managed to find a way out of it, but this time was different; this time his hands were bound because Fiona took the choice and made it for him. She was the one to disappear this time to an undisclosed prison and for the first time ever, Michael understood what he put her through when he was taken away to an secret prison a couple of years ago.

A single teardrop slowly rolled down his cheek. He made a promise to himself that after he got Fiona back, she would come first no matter what, even if it meant leaving the CIA for good. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Fi," he whispered aloud before he walked over to his end table and picked up the letter that Fiona had written to him. He read it again for the hundredth time even though he had it memorized word for word. The fragile letter had become his guide, reminding him everyday what he was fighting for. It was the only thing that kept him going, that kept him from becoming what his Mom feared he would've become had he not joined the military at the tender age of seventeen.

He carefully set the letter down before his fists clenched tightly together. He loved his mother and cared about Sam and Jesse, but Fiona was his only reason for staying grounded. If not for her, he would've slipped away into the night and never looked back twice. She was his home and he hated himself for not telling her often enough what she really meant to him. He regretted never uttering the words I love you.

A knock on the door startled him and he quickly composed himself before answering it. As soon as he cracked the door, Agent Dani Pearce pushed her way in and sauntered over to the kitchen area.

"Well hello Agent Pearce, please come on in," Michael remarked sarcastically.

She threw a file down onto the counter and smiled. "We found him Michael."

"Anson? You found Anson Fullerton?" He questioned, not really believing her.

Pearce waved him over and opened the file for Michael to look at it.

"He's been hiding in plain sight, right under our damn noses as a child psychologist in downtown Miami. He knew he had no way out without us being alerted so he changed his name and appearance and made himself cozy."

Michael looked at the surveillance photo that was in the file. The man pictured had black hair styled in a short military crew cut. He was clean shaven and sported a pair of stylish eyeglasses. It was a drastic change from what Michael remembered him looking like, but nonetheless he knew the man pictured was in fact Anson Fullerton. He threw the picture down and picked up the sheet with Anson's new identity profile.

"Dr. Wesley Michaels," Michael read out loud.

"Yeah, quite an arrogant son of a bitch, isn't he?"

Michael shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it had taken them a month to find him when Anson was practically giving them a giant arrow pointing to his whereabouts.

"So when do we go get him?"

"As soon as you shower and change. My team is moving into position as we speak. I'll wait for you downstairs," Pearce explained as she picked up the file and left.

It wasn't the first time Michael had to get ready on the dime. During his stint in the military, it was an everyday routine. Within ten minutes he was showered, fully dressed and out the door.

"Did you even use soap?" Pearce joked as he climbed in next to her in the back of the SUV.

Michael flashed his winning smile and Pearce just shook her head as she waved the driver to go.

* * *

The trip to downtown seemed to take forever as Michael started to twitch in his seat. This was the first real hope he had since Fiona turned herself in. Once they had Anson Fullerton in custody, the CIA was willing to trade him to the FBI in exchange for Fiona. He didn't know what Pearce did to get Langley to agree to such an arrangement, but if it actually got Fiona freed, Michael would owe Pearce big time.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he realized the car had stopped and parked along the street. He turned to face Pearce who still had her hand on him.

"Michael, I need to know that you can do this without letting your emotions run the show. We need him alive if you want any chance of Ms. Glenanne being released," Pearce explained.

Like a light switch being flipped off, Michael's demeanor immediately changed. He looked to Pearce through cool, calculated eyes. "I can handle it. Let me run point and I will make sure he is taken into custody… alive."

She studied him for a minute before nodding. "You can run point, but I'm counting on you not to screw this up, Westen."

Michael gave a curt nod before they climbed out of the SUV and briskly made their way to the building where Anson's office was located. Michael saw that Pearce had gone above and beyond the call of duty and brought a lot of agents as back up. To the untrained eye, it looked like everyday people going about their business in Miami, but to a spy like Michael, he easily spotted over a dozen undercover agents.

Pearce stopped at the building entrance and listened to the Bluetooth in her ear before she turned to Michael. "I just received confirmation that he's here."

With a firm nod, they entered the building and moved as quickly as they could without actually running. Four more agents joined up with them as they reached Anson's business door. With a flick of his wrist, Michael popped open the door and charged in.

They entered a waiting room and people sitting there jumped in surprise at their appearance. The secretary behind the desk screamed and he realized she was the human version of a panic alarm for Anson. Michael knew he had only precious seconds to reach him. As fast as he could, he jumped over the secretary's desk and kicked in Anson's office door. With his gun raised, Michael caught Anson with a 9mm pressed against his temple. Anger boiled beneath the surface as he realized Anson would rather take his own life then get captured and save Fiona.

"Well, it took you long enough to find me, Michael. Are you losing your touch?" Anson sneered.

Michael remained silent as his finger itched to pull the trigger. He hated that Anson still held the fate of someone he loved in his hands. He just wanted it all to end already.

"Tell everyone to leave or else I end this now," Anson warned. "I want it to be just me and you, Michael."

"Westen," Pearce whispered from behind him in concern.

"It's alright Pearce," Michael stated without taking his eyes off Anson. "Leave us."

Pearce and the other agents reluctantly left the room, leaving the two of them to stare at each other.

"Happy now?" Michael quipped.

Anson sighed dramatically. "Poor Fiona has been locked away for a month because you took your grand old time to find me. You really do put everyone that cares about you on the back burner, don't you? It's a shame really. I wish I could see Fiona's reaction to the news that I killed myself while you stood by and watched. How crushed she will be to know her sacrifice was all for nothing."

"I won't let that happen," Michael spit threw his teeth. "You will tell the FBI the truth and that Fiona is innocent."

Anson laughed. "Now why would I do that? The only people with that knowledge are me, you, and your gang of misfit soldiers. You have no tangible proof that I was involved. Thanks to Fiona and Sam, that was destroyed when my warehouse mysteriously blew up. You lost the only evidence to clear her name. Even if I did go to the FBI, do you really think I would tell them the truth? Although, it might be interesting to see who they would actually believe; an illegal immigrant who was an IRA bomb specialist or a meager child psychologist."

Michael plastered on a fake smile. "The FBI and CIA know you are not a, how did you put it, _meager_ child psychologist, but I'm sure you could weasel your way out of the charges. How about you put the gun down and we take you to the FBI to plead your innocence."

"Nice try Michael but we both know I'm not leaving this office alive," Anson retorted as he started to squeeze the trigger.

Michael panicked and shouted out the first thing he could think of. "I never got the chance to thank you..."

Anson paused his trigger finger. "Thank me for what?"

"For my burn notice. You were right when you said I had nothing until you got me blacklisted. Because of you, I got to make things right with my mother and watch my younger brother clean up his act and have a family of his own; I got the chance to gain good, trustworthy friends that have my back no matter what. But most of all, I got to rekindle my relationship with my ex-girlfriend, the only woman who will ever own my heart."

Anson tilted his head. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it? That's all I ever wanted Michael, was your gratitude. If you would've done that earlier in our relationship, things would've ended on a better note for you."

Michael paused as he fought off his emotions before speaking again.

"Why can't you just tell the FBI it was me instead of Fiona? Why does she have to suffer for my career and my mistakes? Why is she the one in prison when it should've be me?" Michael questioned.

"Because Michael, I own you and everyone in your life. Her imprisonment is more of a punishment to you then you being in jail yourself, "Anson clarified before he grinned. "This actually all worked out better than I had hoped. I knew out of everyone you cared about, Fiona would be the easiest one to set up and the best person to leave the deepest metaphorical cut to your heart. I knew that the minute I got Larry involved she would become reckless and predictable because she couldn't stand the way Larry got under your skin. It was so easy to make her guilty that I barely had to lift a finger. Just a couple of well placed bombs in the lobby was all it took. Once I held Fiona's fate, you became the one who was reckless and predictable. I have to admit though; I never thought she would actually turn herself in. The look you must've had on your face when she went behind your ba…"

A gunshot suddenly rang out and Anson dropped to the ground. Smoke curled out of the end of Michael's gun barrel as he stood rigid with tears brimming in his eyes. Pearce and the other agents rushed in and seized Anson's gun before they checked to see if he was alive.

Michael had made a clean shot through Anson's upper arm. Pearce quickly used Anson's neck tie to staunch the bleeding before the agents hauled him up. Michael slowly lowered his gun as Pearce zip-tied Anson's hands together.

"Don't think this means you won," Anson warned. "I don't crack easy during interrogations and without any evidence; I'll be released around this time tomorrow while your precious girlfriend rots in jail."

Michael locked eyes with him before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. Anson's jaw went slack when he realized Michael was wearing a wire and had recorded everything. Michael yanked his shirt back down before he flashed a full-tooth grin at Anson as he was escorted out of the office.

"Good job Michael. For a minute there I thought you were going to kill him," Pearce stated as she took the gun from Michael's hand.

"For a minute there, so did I," Michael confessed.

* * *

**AN: This will be a multi chapter story. I hope you liked the first chapter! Also, for those of you who are a fan of my other story Long Way Home, keep your eyes peeled for an update ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just received word that I ow...**_oh, I got this certificate of ownership by mistake_**...never mind, I still don't.**

* * *

It had been two hours since Anson Fullerton was taken into CIA custody after Michael was dropped back off at the loft. He wanted to go with them to the FBI building but Pearce reminded him it would go a lot smoother without him present.

Sam was already at the loft when Michael arrived and after a brief call to update his mother, she insisted on being there also. Jesse wanted to be there too but his job was keeping him away at the moment. He promised Michael he'd be there as soon as he could.

The ex-Navy Seal stood in the kitchen nursing a beer while Michael paced from the work bench to the door and then back again. Madeline watched her son's antics as she puffed on her cigarette until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Michael, will you please sit down? You're driving me nuts!" Madeline shouted.

"I can't Mom; I just…I need to keep moving," Michael barked in frustration.

Madeline nodded solemnly in response before she walked to the balcony to give her son some space. Michael paused to stare out at his mother when his cell phone's ringtone suddenly pierced the air. He quickly pulled it out and almost dropped it in his haste to answer.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem Michael. During our transaction, ICE showed up. The FBI claims they didn't call them but they're here to take Fiona. Michael, they plan to send her back to Ireland," Pearce explained.

Michael felt his heart drop. Sam and Madeline, who were now standing near him in anticipation, paled at his expression. They knew it wasn't the good news they had hoped for without even knowing what was happening.

"She can't go back Pearce! She'll be killed the minute she steps foot on their soil!" Michael shouted as he watched Sam's shocked expression at his outburst.

Pearce sighed. "I'm trying everything I can Michael, but it's not looking good. I think you need to come down here. I might have one more angle to try."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, she arrived from wherever they had her about an hour ago. She's being detained here at the FBI building."

Michael felt like he was about to have a full blown panic attack until he remembered something and his eyes lit up. "Wait, I know how she can stay! Pearce, if I can get ICE to back off, will she be free to go?"

"Yes. Anson and his little confession on audio tape was enough to have most of the charges dropped. They still wanted to charge her for accessory but I informed them she was acting on behalf of the CIA because she is an asset. They dropped all charges on her. ICE is the one who is keeping her here in a holding cell until they can transfer her to their custody," Pearce confessed.

"You told them she was an asset? Dani, you could get fired for that," Michael warned.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Langley. You better hurry up and get down here."

"I'm on my way. Stall ICE for me. I need to speak to Fiona before we do anything," Michael explained.

"Okay Westen but make it quick," Pearce countered before she hung up.

Michael ran to his work desk at the back of the loft and started frantically pulling everything out of the top right drawer.

"Mikey, did I hear you right? ICE is involved?" Sam questioned as he watched Michael empty the drawer.

"Yeah. FBI claims they didn't call them but somehow they got wind of Fiona's illegal status and they're at the FBI headquarters right now, ready to take her away. Pearce is stalling them until I can get down there."

"Oh that's just great. They might as well stamp a giant target to her back," Sam retorted as he took a hearty sip of beer.

"We're not gonna lose her Sam," Michael clarified as he took out the last item in the drawer before he reached back and yanked. The nails holding the false panel screeched until it pulled free. He chucked the wood to the side then reached back in and retrieved a small box.

"Her home is here with us," Michael stated and without pause he ran out the door, leaving behind a bewildered mother and friend.

* * *

Michael reached the federal building in record time. As he started up the marble steps, he hesitated for a moment. Fiona's arrest entered his thoughts with such clarity that his heart clenched as he recalled her expression when they handcuffed her and led her inside. He tightly gripped the box in his right pants pocket.

"I won't lose you again," Michael whispered aloud before he bounded up the stairs and entered the building.

Pearce met him at the check-in desk and escorted him to the holding cells.

"Please tell me your plan doesn't involve an elaborate escape from this building," Pearce whispered to him.

Michael smiled. "No Pearce, this time we do it by the books."

Dani was about to question him on it but decided against it.

When they reached Fiona's cell, Pearce slipped away to give them some privacy. The buzzer sounded, unlocking the cell door and Michael slowly stepped in. Fiona looked smaller if that were possible and her hair hung limply around her shoulders. She gazed longingly at him with such sad eyes that before he knew it, he had crossed the room in two big strides and enveloped her into his arms.

"Michael," she whispered into his neck.

Tears ran unchecked down his face and he knew she was crying too as he felt two small wet spots soak into his shirt. They stayed embraced for several minutes before Michael reluctantly pulled her away to face him. His hands trailed down the sides of her face and he gently wiped away her tears along the way. He leaned down and grazed her lips with his own before he deepened it. Her hands dug into his hair and they kissed until the need for air could no longer be ignored.

"I've missed you so much Fi," Michael sighed before he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I knew you wouldn't give up. I had faith in you Michael," Fiona admitted.

"I learned a hard lesson and I promise you, things are going to be different. My priorities have changed a lot this past month," Michael confessed.

Fiona hugged him again and they remained quiet until she whispered, "Michael, ICE is going to send me back to Ireland."

"I know Fi and that's why I'm here." He pulled away and locked eyes with her. "I wanted to do this differently but I'm afraid circumstances call for it to be done this way, in a jail cell no less. Actually, now that I think about it, it's kind of fitting. Nothing about us was ever normal."

Fiona gave him a quizzical expression. "Michael, what the hell are you talking about?"

His mouth went dry as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small box he had brought with him. Fiona's eyes immediately welled up when she realized what he was holding.

"I believe you asked me once while we were undercover to get down on one knee and do this," Michael stated as he dropped down on his right knee. He opened the box and Fiona covered her mouth in shock. "I also believe you told me you wanted an Asscher cut diamond ring."

The ring was a three stone Asscher cut diamond ring set in an 18 karat white gold band and it glistened in the florescent lights of the holding cell.

"Fiona Glenanne, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked with an Irish brogue.

She couldn't believe Michael was finally popping the question, in an Irish accent no less. After the turmoil of dealing with Anson, a month in jail, and the threat of being shipped back to her home country, this was the last thing she expected. She looked down at her standard orange prison garb and the dank cell they were in and laughed.

"You're right Michael; this is very fitting for us," Fiona realized as she continued to chuckle.

"So, are you going to answer me or leave me stuck here kneeling all day?" Michael teased.

"Yes Michael, the answer has always been yes," Fiona clarified.

Michael stood back up and pulled the ring from the box. He slipped it onto her slender finger and she admired it for a second before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too," Michael confessed.

Fiona froze at his words. "Michael Westen, did you just say you loved me?"

Michael smiled. "Yes, I did."

"You have changed. Maybe I should leave you more often," Fiona threatened.

His arms tightened at her words. "Don't you ever leave me again."

She sighed. "I won't, I promise."

A throat being cleared made them turn to face Agent Pearce who was standing at the cell entrance.

"I see you actually did find a legal, by the books way of keeping Ms. Glenanne in the US of A," Dani pointed out as she saw the engagement ring.

"As my fiancé and soon to be wife they can't send her back," Michael explained.

Pearce tilted her head. "Well, they could but I doubt they will. This will definitely put a chink in their armor. It'll also piss off Mr. Fullerton."

"You think he was responsible for ICE being called?" Michael questioned.

Pearce nodded. "It would make sense. We didn't call them and the FBI swears they didn't call them either, and ICE backed it up by stating it was neither agency."

Michael thought back to something Anson had said while they were at a stand off in his office. _Even if I did go to the FBI, do you really think I would tell them the truth? Although, it might be interesting to see who they would actually believe; an illegal immigrant who was an IRA bomb specialist or a meager child psychologist. _"That bastard! He practically spelled it out to me when we apprehended him. He referred to Fiona as an illegal immigrant and I didn't think nothing of it at the time."

"One small problem; Anson hasn't been allowed to make any phone calls yet," Pearce clarified.

"Somehow he got word out or had it set up, either way he's involved. I just know it," Michael retorted.

"If he was responsible, he'll have plenty of time in prison to stew over his plan failing," Pearce countered. "Let's just hope he doesn't rope you into another one though."

Michael kissed Fiona's hand. "He can try all he wants but I'm done with him. As I already told her, my priorities have changed."

"I can see that." Pearce smiled. "Before we go talk to ICE, let me make a suggestion to help your case."

"We're listening," Fiona said.

Dani leaned in. "Tell them you've been engaged for a few months and that you left the ring behind because you didn't trust the prison guards. Michael has kept it in his pocket until he could return it to you."

Michael smiled. "We can do that."

"There's one other thing that will really push the paperwork through, but you may not like it," Pearce warned before she lowered her voice. "Tell them you're pregnant."

Fiona gasped. "I can't do that! They'll make me prove it or something!"

"Of course they will," Pearce agreed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "That is why I had Ms. Glenanne's blood test result from her personal physician faxed over. Apparently you had this done right before you turned yourself in."

"But I didn't have a blood test done," Fiona stated in confusion.

Pearce shrugged. "They don't know that. We're CIA; we can forge anything and make it look authentic. This was the last resort I had set up in order to keep you here. With Michael's proposal, he just helped sell it without even realizing it."

Michael rubbed his face in shock. "Dani, I don't even know how to thank you for this."

"An invite to your wedding would be a nice start," Pearce suggested as she walked out of the holding cell. "Shall we get this over with?"

* * *

**AN: A link to see Fiona's engagement ring is on my profile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to your favorites, and read this story! Happy reading! :)  
**

**FYI: I had to delete and re-add this chapter because it wasn't working for everyone. Very weird :/ Anyway, I hope it works this time!**

* * *

Michael opened the door to the loft and stepped aside to allow Fiona to enter before him. Sam, Madeline, and Jesse started to clap the minute she crossed the threshold. Fiona giggled at their antics before she ran over to join them.

"Nice to have you home Tinkerbell," Sam whispered softly into her ear as she hugged him.

"We missed you," Jesse said as he took his turn to embrace her.

"We were so worried about you sweetheart," Madeline exclaimed then dropped her voice so only Fiona could hear her. "We didn't just lose you this past month," she confessed as she nudged her chin in Michael's direction.

Fiona looked over her shoulder at Michael, who was currently shoving stuff into a drawer. She knew from the moment she saw him today that he took her absence poorly. Stubble covered his normally clean-shaved face and she felt how much thinner he was when they had embraced. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and his muscles were harder then what she was used to. She imagined he spent many nights forgoing sleep and exorcising his demons through weightlifting and boxing. She had no room for argument though. She knew she looked no better with her gaunt appearance and equally darkened eyes.

Fiona sauntered over and placed a hand on Michael's back. "Do I want to know what you were doing that required you to rip this drawer apart?"

Michael smiled and shrugged. "I had to hide it somewhere that you wouldn't find it."

Fiona realized what he was referring to and looked down at the ring on her finger. "This ring was here the _whole_ time?"

Michael didn't answer her, he didn't need to. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Michael."

"For what?"

"For actually considering marriage before today. It makes me feel better knowing that this wasn't just for tactical reasons to keep me in this country."

Michael smiled adoringly and was about to say something when his mother cut him off.

"Marriage?" Madeline barked, having overheard Fiona.

Fiona and Michael shared a quick look before turning to face everyone. He wrapped an arm around her slim body as she purposely placed her left hand on Michael's chest, which caused the engagement ring to glisten in the sunlight that was shining in through the windows.

"Oh my God you actually _proposed_ to her?" Madeline shouted as she quickly approached them. Her eyes stayed locked on the ring and Fiona held her hand out for her future mother-in-law to get a better look at it. "Michael, this ring is gorgeous! I didn't think you had it in you."

"Gee thanks Mom," Michael retorted as he rolled his eyes.

Madeline cupped both their cheeks. "Congratulations! This has been long overdue."

Sam and Jesse had approached by this point.

"So that's what you were digging for in that drawer; makes it harder for ICE to send her out of the country if she marries an American. Smart move, brother," Sam praised as he playfully punched Michael's arm.

"Congrats you two," Jesse stated. "Pick a date yet?"

"Well ICE made it quite clear that it needed to be done soon, as in by the end of this month, which works out nicely because I don't have to worry about pretending to show," Fiona explained as she smiled up at Michael. "So we decided not this Saturday, but the following one."

"Pretending to show what?" Sam asked.

Michael flashed his teeth. "Yeah, about that. ICE thinks Fiona is pregnant, thanks to Pearce and some falsified blood tests."

Three jaws dropped in unison.

"But you're not really, uh…are you?" Sam stuttered.

"No, but it worked like a charm," Fiona admitted. "The marriage proposal made them pause but the pregnancy had them throw in the towel."

"So um, two weeks huh," Jesse inquired as he tried to bring the subject back to the wedding. "Talk about no planning time."

"Well," Michael started. "We only want a small ceremony so it shouldn't be too hard to set up plus, we were hoping all of you would help us."

Sam, Jesse, and Madeline looked back and forth between each other and then nodded simultaneously.

"Of course we'll help Michael," Madeline said as the spokesperson of the group.

"Good," Fiona smiled. "Sam, we need you to arrange for the officiant and Jesse, we need you to find a nice secluded yet tactical beach setting."

"What do you need me to do?" Madeline asked.

"For starters, help me pick out a dress and call Nate to invite him and his family," Fiona requested.

Madeline smiled. "I can do that."

Michael looked to Sam. "There's something else I need from you Sam."

"Sure, name it brother."

"I would like you to be my best man."

Sam clapped Michael on the shoulder. "I would be honored."

"And Jesse," Fiona started. "I would like you to be my man of honor, or best man if you prefer."

"Uh Fi, I'm flattered, really, but isn't that honor usually bestowed upon a female friend?"

"Do you see any female friends around here?" Fiona snapped.

Jesse looked pointedly at Madeline.

"She can't because she is going to be the parent for both of us and I have another job for her. You mean a lot to me Jesse and I wouldn't want anyone else," Fiona pleaded.

"Well when you put it that way, of course I'll be your man of honor," Jesse accepted.

"Thank you," Fiona sighed and then she turned to Michael's mother. "Madeline, I was hoping as acting parent you would walk me down the aisle."

"Oh Sweetie I would be honored," Madeline cried as she wrapped her arms around Fiona.

While Jesse, Fiona, and Madeline chatted amongst themselves, Sam took the opportunity to approach Michael. "Uh Mike, can I talk to you for a minute...alone?"

"Sure" Michael answered before he faced everyone else. "Guys, Sam and I are gonna step outside."

Michael waited for a response but when he received none, he shrugged his shoulders and ushered Sam out the door. The three people that remained inside never strayed from their conversation but all of them briefly looked to the loft door when it slammed shut.

The duo made their way down the stairs in silence. The air seemed to thicken as Sam paused at the bottom of the steps while Michael leaned against his car as he waited for his friend to speak.

Sam licked his lips and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Listen, Mike, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll feel about me afterwards."

"Sam, it can't be that bad," Michael responded.

"I'll understand if you don't want me as your best man after I tell you this but you need to realize that at the time I felt it was the right decision," Sam started to explain.

Michael's expression remained impassive. "Just tell me."

"Uh well, you see it's like this; Fiona didn't escape the loft the day she turned herself in," Sam explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. He risked a glance at Michael but his facial expression remained unreadable. "I undid the handcuffs and let her go. We fabricated the scene to make it look like she tricked me. I'm sorry I lied to you brother."

"Apology accepted. I expect you to wear a nice suit to be my best man," Michael stated nonchalantly before he made a move for the staircase.

Sam threw his hands out to stop Michael from walking back up to the loft. "Whoa there buddy, just like that I'm forgiven? No hateful words or Westen style kung fu?"

Michael stepped forward and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. He felt the older man jerk at his touch but ignored it. "Sam, after a month of doing nothing but thinking, I had already figured out that you helped her. For one thing, you would've never fallen for anything she said because you know how cunning she can be. Also, there was nothing nearby that she could've struck you with. And the final piece was I specifically remember you siding with her when she first made the suggestion to turn herself in. Plus, every time I saw you this past month you would give me this look like you killed my favorite goldfish."

Sam hung his head in shame. "I wanted to tell you so many times but I knew you had enough to deal with and I made a promise to Fi. I'm truly sorry Mike."

"Don't be. As much as it pains me to say it, Fiona's decision forced me to take a good look at my life and realize that there are more important things than my career," Michael confessed.

Sam arched his brow. "So we're good?"

Michael put his arm around Sam's shoulders and directed him towards the stairs. "Yeah Sam, we're good."

* * *

The next two weeks passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was their wedding day. The weather seemed to be in their favor as not a rain cloud was in sight and the humidity wasn't too high. Jesse found a perfect spot on South Beach and they had just finished setting up the makeshift aisle out of white flowers. Sam had found a great officiant to conduct the wedding.

The sun was just starting to descend in the sky when everyone but Fiona and Madeline arrived to the beach. Nate was able to make it but his wife and kid stayed in Vegas which actually worked out nicely since there were no seats set up. Nate joined behind Sam on Michael's side as an usher and Madeline would join up behind Jesse on Fiona's side as a bridesmaid. There was no one else attending and that made everyone feel more at ease, except the groom.

Michael was more nervous than he thought he'd be as he shifted from foot to foot.

Sam chuckled at his best friend's uneasiness. "Relax brother," Sam whispered to him.

"I'm trying Sam but it never occurred to me that I'd be in this position and I'm just worried something will go wrong," Michael confessed.

"Nothing will happen."

Michael raised an eyebrow at his best man. "Did you forget who we are and what we do?"

Sam chuckled. "Mikey, we've got it covered." He pointed up to the road then to nearby people on the beach.

Michael followed Sam's finger as he pointed and realized he had missed what should've been blatantly obvious to him. Undercover agents were everywhere, blending in with the Miami beach scene.

"Agent Pearce says thanks for the invite and congratulations," Sam whispered. "This is her wedding gift to you. Trust me brother, no one is interrupting this wedding."

Michael sighed in relief and he was able to slightly relax. He wasn't too keen on undercover agents being sprinkled all around them but today he welcomed it. The sudden sound of music made him go rigid and he turned to see Nate holding his cell phone out as it played the melody. He narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother before he glanced up the beach. His breath caught in his throat and felt his pulse quicken as he watched his mother and his soon to be wife walk down the beach towards them.

Two weeks since Fiona's release had done wonders for them both. They both gained some weight back and the dark circles under their eyes disappeared. Fiona was back to her bronze color and not the sickly, pale white she was when she was first released from FBI custody. Two weeks and everybody saw the drastic improvement in both of their appearances.

"Wow," Sam whistled, startling Michael.

Wow was right. Fiona was downright gorgeous. The long thin white gown she wore accentuated her curves as her hair fell in beautiful relaxed curls around her shoulders. A small crown of flowers with a veil attached to the back adorned her head as she held a matching bouquet in her hands. She looked like a Celtic goddess. Even Madeline looked good in her pale blue dress. Her hair was down and nicely styled with a single flower clip on one side.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Madeline handed Fiona over to Michael. "Take good care of each other."

They locked eyes and smiled as they disappeared into their own world. Only the officiant's words penetrated their bubble and they responded in kind when asked to. They only broke their gaze briefly while they exchanged rings. Both wedding bands were plain 18k white gold bands, with Fiona's being smaller and made to match with her engagement ring.

"By the powers invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the officiant sang out.

They hungrily locked lips while everyone clapped around them. Wanting to keep the PDA to a minimum, they pulled apart and flashed goofy grins before they interlocked arms and walked up the makeshift aisle together. Sam and Jesse eyed each other before they comically interlocked arms and filed up behind the bride and groom. Nate and Madeline chuckled at their antics before following suit.

For once, everything went smoothly with no interruptions.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it seemed short and rushed, but I can't picture Michael and Fiona having a giant wedding with all the bells and whistles. BTW, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in the next day or two :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As promised, the next chapter extra early :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them cause if I did, they'd be on the Showtime channel. *evil grin***

* * *

Michael and Fiona decided to have their reception at Carlito's. This was their hang out and it felt right to go there for their wedding party, especially since it was only a small group of them. The waitress set them up in the back corner and brought out complimentary first round drinks for everyone.

Jesse raised his glass. "To Mr. and Mrs. Westen, its about damn time!"

"Here, here!" Sam chimed in as six glasses raised up and clinked together.

"So when are you two gonna give me a grandchild?" Madeline blurted out as she set her glass down and lit up a cigarette.

"Mommm," Michael drawled out as he let out a groan.

"Michael, I don't want to hear that your life is too dangerous and your child would be nothing but a target. All of us have been a target because of your work yet look; we're all still here and breathing," Madeline countered.

"Mom it's not that simple," Michael whined.

"Yes it is. Look at your brother. He had a gambling problem with people after him and yet he managed to clean up his act and become a father. You got that Anson guy, he's gone and you told me you were changing your priorities. I just want you to have a chance at a normal life and I don't want your decisions to be based off of your job!" Madeline argued.

"So if I told you that I didn't want kids because it's my own personal decision with no influence from my career, you'd be okay with that?" Michael propositioned.

"Well I guess I would have to be," Madeline responded before she placed a hand on his knee. "Michael, I just want you to have the things you want and not because you can't. Do you understand?"

Michael's expression softened. "Yeah Ma, I get it. Kids aren't my thing though and I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Come on bro, Charlie needs a cousin," Nate hinted.

Madeline swatted Nate's head. "Leave Michael alone. If he doesn't want kids, than that's his choice."

Michael gave a tight-lipped smile to his mother as Fiona remained silent beside him.

Sam whistled as he sat back in his chair. "Wow, can you imagine a mini Miona with a lethal combination of them two inherited. That kid would have a black belt by age four and know how to make a car bomb before they're potty trained."

Jesse and Nate chuckled as Fiona threw a piece of celery at Sam. "How could you think so little of us, Sam?"

"Awe Fi I was only…" Sam started but Fiona held her hand up to silence him.

"I would at least wait until they're ten before their first bomb-making lesson," she corrected with a straight face.

Sam stared at her incredulously until a smile broke her facade. "I'm kidding."

Everyone started laughing as Michael pulled her in close and kissed her temple. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

She grinned mischievously and shook her head, which caused Michael to laugh even harder.

* * *

The following afternoon Michael found himself sitting in the comfy brown chair with his wife seated on his lap, feeding him yogurt in between her own bites.

"Michael," she started after she fed him a mouthful, "Were you being honest last night when you told your mother you didn't want children, or were you just making a point?"

Michael choked slightly on his mouthful of yogurt before he managed to swallow it. "Fi, are we really going to talk about kids? We just got married."

She shrugged. "I know we both aren't ideal candidates to be parents, especially with any kid under the age of twelve, but it's not something I want to abandon quite yet either."

Michael sighed. "I honestly don't know Fi. Whenever we had jobs involving children, I would look at their frightened faces and briefly think, what if that was my kid?"

Fiona took another spoonful of yogurt before speaking. "Well, you know I can get pretty worked up when kid's lives are threatened. I come from a large family and I can't help but draw parallels, especially if I think of my sister Claire."

Michael nodded in agreement. "I know how we are when it comes to families being threatened, so imagine if it was our child; our daughter being kidnapped or our son being beaten?" Even as he said it he saw the fire ignite in Fiona's eyes. "See, right now you're imagining it and you're already reacting without thinking it through."

Fiona looked down at the empty yogurt container in her hands. "We would be lethal to anyone who hurt our child."

"Yes, but we would also be a parent, blinded by rage. That would be dangerous for all of us."

Fiona looked up and Michael could see she was fighting back tears. He gently took the yogurt cup and spoon from her hands and set them aside before he pulled her down, cocooning her against to his chest. Her head rested under his chin and he stroked her back as he heard her sniffle.

"Listen Fi, if it really means that much to you, we…we can talk about the possibility of having a child someday, but just not today," Michael pleaded.

"If you don't want children Michael, then there's nothing to discuss. It was just a thought," Fiona mumbled into his chest.

"I never wanted kids…until I fell in love with you. The thought of you pregnant with my child is something I would like to witness...someday," Michael quietly confessed.

Fiona sat up. "So you really were just proving a point to your mother last night?"

Michael tilted his head and pursed his lips. "The more I think about it, yes. And I'm already not doing what my mother had asked of me. I'm comparing all the reasons why not to have a kid because of my job, instead of what I want for myself, without any outside influence."

"It's hard not to draw parallels, Michael. We've seen so much cruelty in our lives."

"Some of that cruelty was in our very own home," Michael countered and then shuddered.

Fiona playfully tapped Michael's chest. "No more negative views. Let's think of positive ones. The first positive ties in to your negative. You and I would never abuse our child."

Michael's eyes flared. "Never."

"So positive is a loving home, regardless if it's a dumpy loft above a nightclub," Fiona giggled.

"We can move," Michael suggested.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I've become quite fond of this place. It's our first home together. I don't know if I could move, at least not just yet," Fiona admitted. "Now you pick a positive reason."

"Okay," Michael pondered. "A positive reason to have kids is because they would have you as their mother."

Fiona beamed a smile. "Really? You don't think I'd be a horrible mother who has no clue how to change a diaper but can rig an explosive with my eyes closed?"

Michael cupped her cheek. "We wouldn't be the first parents who didn't know how to change a diaper or take care of a newborn. But we're quick learners and any child would be lucky to have you as a mother. Besides, not many moms can literally kick ass like you do."

Fiona leaned in towards Michael. "Positive; no child would have better equipped parents to protect them."

Michael frowned. "Negative; no child would be as threatened as ours. They would be a constant target."

Fiona slapped Michael's shoulder. "I told you no negatives."

Michael feigned hurt. "Well I can't help it, Fi. Our kid would have a less than normal life."

"Who really has a normal life anymore?" she countered.

"Fiona, you know what I mean. Yes, there are good things and bad things with every family. Ours just happens to tip further into the bad zone. Can we not talk about this anymore, at least for now? We're still newlyweds."

Fiona crossed her arms. "We're in our forties, Michael. This isn't something that can wait ten or twenty years. We are married, _finally_ because it took you forever to propose, but technically we've been married for much longer so we aren't exactly newlyweds."

"Just because Anson is locked up, doesn't mean we don't have enemies out looking for us. Someone called ICE on you when Anson was in custody. Plus, I still have to work for the agency."

Fiona jumped out of his lap as her hands went to her hips. "I thought your priorities changed Michael? What if I told you I really was pregnant?"

Michael threw his head back in frustration. "My priorities did change Fi, but for now I still work for the CIA. I told Pearce I wouldn't go on extended leaves anymore, even if it has to do with my burn notice, but I owe her big time and I need to stay with them for a little while since they're the reason you're not in prison right now."

Fiona still seemed hesitant about his confession. "I don't know Michael. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Michael stood up and approached Fiona carefully. When she didn't back away he reached out and took her hands. "You will always come first Fiona, I promise. I love you."

Fiona sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she said before she kissed him softly.

As if struck by lightning, Michael suddenly remembered Fiona had said something else. He quickly pushed her back to look at her. "Wait, you're _pregnant..._for real?"

Fiona laughed at Michael's sudden paleness. "No, I'm not. I was just making a point."

Michael stood still for a moment, absorbing Fiona's answer. Suddenly he flashed his full shark grin, which she knew meant trouble. Before she could react, he grabbed her around the waist, flipping her onto his shoulder before he turned and threw her onto the bed. He swiftly landed on top of her and pinned her arms and legs.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Mrs. Westen," he growled.

He was surprised by a slow seductive smile that spread across her face, instead of the usual scowl reaction she would give before escaping his hold and kicking his ass.

"Call me Mrs. Westen again. I like the sound of it," she purred.

Michael eyes darkened as he lowered his head. "You have been a naughty girl, _Mrs. Westen_."

Fiona felt her heartbeat quicken as her eyelids fluttered closed. She felt the softness of Michael's lips just barely graze her own when suddenly he disappeared. Her eyes flew open and she briefly looked around, only to find him standing near the bed with his arms crossed.

"Oh I'm sorry Fi, were you expecting something more from me?" Michael challenged with a glint in his eye.

She huffed in frustration as Michael laughed. He quickly uncrossed his arms when he saw his spitfire wife suddenly lunge for him. Exchanging blow for blow, Fiona's mood lightened when she realized Michael wanted her to attack him; this was their foreplay. She laughed as he swung and missed, then shrieked when he knocked her feet out from under her. Just before she hit the floor, he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back up then locked his arms around her. Before he knew what was happening she managed to escape his hold and flip him onto the bed with her landing on top of him.

"Negative; I can't do this if I'm heavy with pregnancy," Fiona breathed out before devouring Michael's lips with her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the followers, favorites, and reviews! You guys are amazing! It's been a very rough year in RL and this is my only outlet to cope so thank you soo much for all your positive reflections! Happy reading :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know me no own :(  
**

* * *

The newlyweds only got to enjoy three days alone as a "honeymoon" before Sam called them about a job. Michael invited him over to the loft and Sam arrived with a six pack of beer and a bag of yogurt.

"I'm sorry Mike but this job needs a little Westen touch," Sam explained as he handed the files and a yogurt over to Michael.

"Well I guess that means you need my help too," Fiona quipped as she joined them around the kitchen bar and plucked the yogurt from Michael's hand.

"Uh yeah, I mean of course Fi," Sam corrected before he leaned towards Michael. "I forgot she's a Westen now too."

Fiona heard him and scowled before she punched his arm.

"Ow, you evil garden gnome! I was just kidding, geez," Sam tried to explain as he rubbed his arm.

Michael shook his head before he skimmed through the files while they continued to banter. He knew they weren't serious and that they really did care about each other. The fact that Sam went behind his back to help Fiona proved that. After a few minutes, Michael decided to intervene.

"Guys, can you just get along for two minutes so we can discuss this file," Michael questioned sternly.

Both of them stopped their bickering and faced Michael.

"Sam, this file doesn't have much to go by. Can you give me a rundown of what exactly we're dealing with here?" Michael questioned.

"On the surface, this looks like your everyday kidnap for ransom issue. Problem is, this isn't just some random kidnapping and my client knows that. That's why no law enforcement can be involved. I talked to a cop buddy of mine without revealing my client's issue and it turns out there have been three kidnappings in the past month that all have the same MO and none of them were solved," Sam explained.

"What happened to the kidnap victims?" Fiona asked as she retrieved a spoon and dug into her yogurt.

Sam shrugged. "They don't know. They never found them."

"According to this file, all these people are employed by the same company called Johnson Tires," Michael said as he read the name from a paper.

"Yeah, it's a privately owned business that fixes, repairs, and replaces automotive tires. That's how my client knows stuff that wasn't released to the news. The three other people that were kidnapped were all family members of his co-workers. My cop buddy said they went through all the records of previous clients to the business, but only a handful raised a red flag and all those suspects were cleared."

"So why did the three previous victims not get returned?" Michael wondered.

"That's where it gets a little odd," Sam responded as he rubbed his chin. "After each family member was taken, a distorted voice would call the tire employee's phones stating so and so has been kidnapped, if you want to see them again, do not involve the police. The next day the kidnapper called back and told them to bring $200,000 dollars in unmarked bills to Lucky Strike Lanes on Miami Beach and place the money under the table for lanes 3 and 4 by noon the next day."

"Let me guess, all three involved the cops?" Fiona countered before she handed the yogurt over to Michael.

Sam pointed to Fiona. "You got it sister! The first time the cops were sloppy and the kidnapper never showed. The second time they were smarter about it but again, the kidnapper never came. The third time the cops risked it and only sent one undercover cop into the building but the kidnapper still didn't show. After all three failed payments, the family member would get a final call stating they broke the rules and that their loved one would pay the price."

"So maybe the kidnapper was staking out the bowling alley and knew a cop when they saw one or maybe they had a scanner radio. Sounds like a cut and dry kidnapping Sam, so I don't understand why you would call it odd," Michael retorted.

Sam took a swig of his beer before he flashed a mischievous smile. "That's because I didn't tell you everything yet," Sam responded as he pointed his index finger up in a counting gesture. "First victim was 42 year old Jerry Flint, husband of Johnson Tires employee Martha Flint. Jerry was taken from their kitchen in broad daylight while Martha was at work. Their 12 year old son JJ was playing in the front yard."

Michael quirked an eyebrow. "So odd is why take the husband when the kid was an easier target."

"Bingo Mikey! JJ was questioned and claims he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't even know his father was missing until he went inside to get a drink. The cops think he was taken out the back door, across the back yard and through a neighbor's yard to a vehicle parked one street over. All neighbors were questioned and nobody saw a thing."

"That's a lot of trouble just to take the father. Maybe the kidnapper didn't like kids." Fiona shrugged.

Sam smiled and flashed two fingers in Fiona's face, a little too close for comfort. "Second victim was Sara Page, _fourteen _year old daughter of Johnson Tires employee Chris Page. Sara was upstairs in her room chatting on Facebook with friends when she was taken. Her mother Emily was on the first floor doing laundry. The laundry room is located by the back door."

Sam stood there with a lopsided grin as he let his words sink in. Fiona and Michael shared a stunned look before turning back to Sam. Fiona waved her hand in a rolling motion as a silent request for Sam to continue.

"Emily never heard anyone enter or leave the house but with the washer running right next to her, the only thing she was sure of was that no one used the back door. Cops think she was taken right out the front door." Sam flashed three fingers. "Third victim was another child. Seven year old Robbie Blake was the son of employee Paul Blake. Robbie was taken while he was in the living room playing video games. His mother, Renee Blake, was outside in the garden in the back yard."

Michael rubbed his forehead. "Okay let me get this straight. All three victims were taken while the Johnson Tires employee was at work and during daylight hours. All victims were also taken while another family member was present and in a better position to be kidnapped. That goes against the whole grain of kidnapping someone."

"Exactly," Sam agreed. " This is why I need help from you guys on this one. My client, Mr. Andrew Hunt had gotten the call today that his ten year old daughter, Melody Hunt, was kidnapped. His wife, Anna, was outside playing in the pool with their daughter. She stepped out for a few minutes and went into the house to use the bathroom. When she returned to the pool Melody was gone."

Michael looked down at the file in thought. When he didn't move for a good minute, Fiona touched his arm and smiled when he looked up.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing about this makes much sense but what bothers me the most is the differences between the victims. A forty year old dad, two girls and a young boy. There has to be a reason why the kidnapper chose those specific members of the family," Michael assessed.

"Don't forget Caucasian, they're all white," Sam added.

"Well, throw in a forty year old mother and you have a typical American family," Fiona pointed out.

Michael's eyes lit up before he grabbed Fiona's face and kissed her. "You're a genius Mrs. Westen!"

Fiona stepped back, stunned by Michael's display of affection.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Sam questioned as he wave a finger between them.

Michael ignored Sam as his hands slid from Fiona's face to her shoulders. "If we cross reference names from Lucky Strike's and Johnson Tires clientele for a name, we might be able to find this person. I have an idea but I need you to be on board for it."

Fiona smiled. "Of course Michael. Wait, you're thinking the bowling place is sentimental and that Johnson Tires is responsible for something that would cause a family man or woman to go off the deep end."

"Well I'll be damned," Sam muttered, catching the attention of his friends. "How did I not see that? Wait a second Mike, you're not thinking of going under some false identity and getting Fiona kidnapped, are you?"

Fiona's eye darkened. "Oh I like that sound of that. If I get taken I can lead you right to the kidnapper. If we're lucky, the rest of the victims are still alive."

"Sam, can you make a cover ID for me and get me set up with Johnson Tires as an employee. According to the employee list you have here, no one else should have a forty year old Caucasian wife to kidnap. I'm also gonna need a house for us to set up in as a temporary residence."

"No problem Mikey," Sam agreed before he slipped from the chair and prepared to leave.

"Sam, there's something else. I want you to go to the bowling alley to watch the drop. I strongly believe the kidnapper never planned to take the money whether or not the police were called. Police or FBI are almost always involved in kidnappings, even when they're told not to involve them. I have a feeling that even though Mr. Hunt hasn't involved law enforcement, he still won't get his daughter back."

"You're thinking this whole create-a-family thing is the original reason they were all kidnapped and the money drop is a distraction," Sam surmised.

"This person is going through a lot of trouble and has obviously planned it all out. I'm thinking that once he kidnaps the mother figure of the group, he's gonna make a big spectacle using all five victims."

"Michael, what if the kidnapper is the mother figure and Melody was the last to be kidnapped?" Fiona asked. "Or what if there is another child or two to add?"

"In case she is the last, that's why I want Sam to go to Lucky Strike. Other than that, I won't know for sure until we find a suspect." Michael turned to Sam. "Call Jesse and have him do the cross referencing. Tell him I need those names as soon as possible."

"Got it Mike," Sam said and then he paused. "Uh before I go there's a small flaw that needs to be fixed."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Well, if what you're assuming is true, then it's not just a forty year old wife the kidnapper wants…"

Michael flushed slightly in embarrassment. "How could I miss that? Don't worry about it Sam, I know somebody we can borrow."

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "Borrow? Michael, what the hell are you two talking about?"

Michael flashed his teeth. "We need a forty year old wife AND mother to be kidnapped."

Michael tensed, prepared to be hit or yelled at, but instead she just offered a warm smile. "You're right. Good catch Sam. That means we'll need a house that's kid friendly. Who were you thinking of borrowing as our pretend kids?"

Michael remained tense, unsure of this new domesticated Fiona that he's been faced with since they married. "Um I was thinking of Joey and his little brother Danny?"

Fiona paused to try to think of who Michael was talking about. "You mean the kid who broke into my apartment a couple years ago and tried to off his step-dad?"

"The one and only. I figured their mother April wouldn't mind a little break and who better to babysit them then us?"

"Well you couldn't have picked a better kid to pull off being your son. I'll call April and set it up," Fiona quipped before she turned on her heel to retrieve her phone.

"This should be interesting," Michael muttered before he looked up and caught Sam staring at him. The older man just chuckled and shook his head before he headed out of the loft.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days were hectic for them. Sam managed to find a house that was fully furnished and even had a swing set before he created a cover identity for Michael, Fiona, and the boys. Fiona and Michael moved in right away and after they had unpacked the few boxes of necessities at their temporary abode, April had showed up with the boys and happily handed them over. She reassured Michael and Fiona that she fully trusted her children's care in their hands. Joey, even though he was a couple years older, was excited to see Michael again and Michael had to admit that he missed the kid too.

The following day Michael started working at Johnson Tires under the identity of Mark Sully, a happily married man to Alice Sully and a proud father to his two boys, whom kept their real first names.

Michael was a little worried that the kidnapper wouldn't take a new employee's family member, but Sam informed him that the first victim's wife had just started there two months ago.

When Michael had gotten home that evening from work, Jesse was already there with good news. He had finished cross referencing names and discovered only one family that fit the criteria.

"Seth Peters," Jesse said as he pushed some papers across the dining room table. "The Peters family consisted of Seth, his wife Susan, and their three kids."

"Two daughters and a son?" Michael guessed.

"You got it. Turns out all three kids had birthday parties at the Lucky Strike Lanes and they always bowled as a family at least twice a month. So after a little talk with some workers at the bowling alley and finally falling upon one particularly chatty waitress, I learned that the family hasn't been there for a few months because she believed they were all dead. Supposedly they all died in a car crash a few months ago on their way to visit some relatives."

Jesse pulled a copy of a news article out of the pile of papers in front of Michael and placed it on top. Michael eyed the title of the article that read: Three Children and Mother Die in Crash; Father in Coma.

"Seth woke up from his coma only to be told he lost his whole family. After his release from the hospital, he went off the radar. The receipt I found from Johnson Tires that linked Seth Peters to Lucky Strike Lanes was dated a week before this accident. The police investigating the incident confirmed that the accident was caused by faulty tires. Your new day job apparently has some shady business going on," Jesse explained as he walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a manila folder that was sitting there. He opened it and spread the articles out in front of Michael. "I decided that since I had all these customer names from the past couple of years from Johnson's Tires, I would cross check them with newspaper articles," Jesse said before he lowered his voice. "Seth Peters was far from being the first person to have faulty tires."

Michael stared in shock at the articles spread out in front of him. He counted sixteen and that was just from the past two years.

"How could the police miss this?" Michael questioned aloud.

"I don't know. I mean I spent one day with it and I connected all the dots. I'm thinking it's because they were ruled as accidents so no investigation occurred. Plus, these accidents happened all over the place, some even outside of Florida."

The sound of feet tromping down the steps had Michael and Jesse scrambling to grab all the papers and shove them into the folder. Jesse had just placed it in a drawer when Joey appeared.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" Joey asked nonchalantly as he went to the fridge and grabbed two yogurts.

Jesse watched in humor as Michael's face paled slightly and he quickly brought his hand up to hide his smirk. Michael's teeth showed as he grinned tightly.

"Did Fi put you up to that?" he questioned through his teeth.

Joey sat down at the table and pushed a yogurt in front of Michael before he flashed a mischievous smile. "You mean did _Mom_ put me up to this?"

The grin immediately dropped to a look of shock. A chuckle from Jesse snapped Michael out of it and he turned to glare at him before Jesse made a hasty retreat from the kitchen. Once Jesse left, Joey laughed then leaned towards Michael.

"She told me more of the story today while you were at work, about how people were getting kidnapped and stuff. She explained that since we were pretending to be a family, we should get used to calling each other by the appropriate names," Joey lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just in case we're being watched."

Michael dipped his spoon into his yogurt and took a hearty bite. It wasn't a bad idea, if anything it was what should've been done from the moment the boys stepped into the house. "Your mother is absolutely right…son," Michael managed to say but it didn't come out as smoothly as he had hoped.

"Oh and don't worry about Danny, he thinks Mama is Fiona's real name and that yours is Daddy. He's too young to really question it."

Just then Fiona came walking in with Danny on her hip. Michael smiled at the picture before him.

"You remember _Daddy_ don't you?" Fiona whispered in the little boy's ear.

Danny nodded and smiled.

"How about we go say hi?"

Another nod.

Fiona walked over and leaned down, giving Michael a quick kiss on the lips. "Welcome home, honey. How was your first day at work?"

"It _tired_ me out," Michael replied dryly which caused Joey to choke on his yogurt.

Fiona tilted her head. "You've been dying to say that all day haven't you?"

Michael just smiled in response.

Danny decided to shock them all in that moment when he suddenly reached his arms towards Michael.

"Daddy, can I sit with you?" he asked, which caused his fake parents to freeze in their actions.

Joey just shrugged. "Danny isn't shy by any means. He walks up to strangers all the time. And aside from me, he doesn't have any male role models."

Michael smiled and reached out, taking Danny into his lap. "He's a lot bigger than I remember," Michael assessed.

"Well he isn't a toddler anymore," Fiona retorted.

Danny spotted Michael's yogurt and started to reach for it. Michael quickly moved it from his reach but the determined youngster stretched his arm out as far as he could.

"Can I have some, please?" Danny pleaded.

"Can he eat this? I mean, he isn't allergic to dairy, is he?" Michael asked in concern.

"Neither of them have allergies so yes, he can eat the yogurt but you'll spoil his dinner," Fiona lectured.

"Well, fathers are supposed to spoil their children," Michael countered as he reached for the spoon and scooped a small amount before feeding it to Danny. The simple action caused something to stir inside him and he quickly shook it off.

"Yum…can I have more, please?" Danny asked with his mouth still full of yogurt.

Fiona watched in awe as Michael handed his spoon over to Danny and held the yogurt cup for the young boy to dip in to it without knocking it over. When Danny brought the spoon to his mouth, he dribbled some yogurt onto his shirt and Michael wordlessly grabbed a napkin from the table and cleaned him up. It seemed like the most natural thing for any father to do, but seeing Michael do it was extraordinary. If it were possible, Fiona loved him just a little bit more and her yearning for a child with him only grew stronger.

That night, after the kids were tucked in and Fiona and Michael were settled in bed, Michael's phone started ringing.

"You were right Michael," Sam's voice stated over the line. "Kidnapper didn't show and Andrew just received the call an hour ago stating that he didn't follow the rules and will now pay the price."

"That means we still have a chance Sam."

"Sorry I didn't call you right away but Andrew is a wreck. I just got him settled down thanks to some laced drinks. I'm gonna stay here tonight; keep an eye on him and his wife. How you guys doin over there? Are the kiddies behaving?"

Michael smiled. "We're fine Sam, the kids are good. Listen, swing by the house tomorrow after I get out of work. We need to start making preparations."

"Sure thing Mikey. See you tomorrow."

* * *

A whole week had gone by and nothing happened. Michael and Fiona, whom should've been itching for action by this point, were surprisingly quite calm. The boys were well behaved for the most part with a tantrum here or there, but nothing that the couple couldn't handle. April had called every other day on the burn phone Fiona gave her to keep in contact with her sons.

When Sam had come over, they planned and revised different scenarios of how to handle things if Fiona was taken. Joey's job was to hide with Danny in a false wall they put in Danny's room closet and call Michael from the burn phone left in there. Fiona was set up with a tracker that was implanted in each of her bras. Sam and Jesse took turns doing surveillance on the house from a car down the street.

After a fun weekend of going to the beach with the boys, Monday had arrived and Michael had to return to work. Being that it was summer, Joey and Danny didn't have school so they stayed at home with Fiona.

Unlike the grumbling co-workers he was surrounded by, Michael enjoyed working a mundane job for a change. It seemed so simple and practical to him that it was a nice change from the constant strain of being a spy. Because of this, his boss took a liking to him and he got to know him better. He had hoped this would help him discover why some tires were killing people.

He had just sat down for lunch when his cell phone rang. His expression dropped when he recognized the number as the burn phone from the closet and he quickly answered.

"She was taken Dad! I don't know how but just like that she was gone!" Joey whispered harshly into the phone, not even realizing he called Michael Dad when he didn't have to.

"Stay put, I'll be right there!"

He quickly hung up and called Sam.

"Hey Mikey, what's up?"

"Fi was taken!" Michael yelled in panic.

"What? No, that's not possible! Nobody went near the house."

"Joey just called me from the closet. Please go get them and keep them calm until I can get there. Have Jesse activate her tracker and find out where the hell she is," Michael snapped and he hung up before Sam could answer.

Michael reached the house at break neck speeds and ran inside. Both boys ran into his arms the minute he entered and he couldn't help but hug them back.

"It makes no sense! I only left her side to use the bathroom and she was gone!" Joey cried.

"Hey none of this is your fault, okay?" Michael said as he tried to comfort Joey. "Now, tell me what happened? Anything unusual or out of the ordinary?"

"No. Danny was taking a nap and we were down here playing cards. I excused myself to use the restroom and when I came back she was gone. I went up to see if she was checking on Danny but she wasn't there. That's when I searched the whole house but I couldn't find her anywhere. I grabbed Danny and hid before I called you."

"You did good Joey, you did good. I'm proud of you," Michael praised as he pulled the distraught teen back into his arms.

Michael's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

The line was silent for a second until a distorted voice started talking. "I have your wife in my custody. If you ever want to see her again you will not involve law enforcement. I will be in touch."

Michael listened to the line click as the kidnapper hung up and he snapped the phone shut. He quickly pocketed it to keep from throwing it before he ran his hands down his face.

Sam watched his friend try to reel in his anger. "Was that him?"

Michael nodded in answer.

Sam was about to say something but his phone suddenly shrilled and broke the moment. Seeing it was Jesse, he quickly picked up.

"Please tell me you have a signal," Sam pleaded into the phone. After a few seconds he smiled. "That's great Jesse!," he exclaimed before he pulled the mouthpiece away and looked to Michael. "Mike, Jesse has a signal and it's pinged the same spot a few times now. We know where she is."

Michael sighed in relief. "You and Jesse start heading that way. I'll be there as soon as I drop the boys off with my mother."

"You got it brother," Sam responded before he relayed the plans to Jesse.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this took a bit to get up, RL got a little hectic. Thanks for the reviews, followers, and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I was just borrowing them to put on a massive puppet show but the explosives caught puppet Fiona's hair on fire which led to a mass puppet casualty. Because of this I was sternly told I do not own them or their puppets.  
**

* * *

Fiona's signal led Sam and Jesse to a winding dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Sam pulled his Chrysler off to the side when they were close enough to approach on foot without the risk of being seen. He quickly called Michael to tell him where they were and he informed Sam that he would be there in about fifteen minutes.

Seth Peters used to be the type of man who helped senior citizens cross a street or assist a lady with a door. Chivalry wasn't lost on him and he was always a gentleman; until that fateful day that he and his family took a road trip to see some relatives. The last thing he remembered was his children singing to the radio and he and his wife laughing when the car suddenly jerked back and forth. He lost control and it careened off the road down an embankment, flipping over several times before landing against a tree. When he eventually woke up from his coma he was informed by a nurse that he was the only survivor of the crash.

The police informed him that both his front tires blew from old age. When he explained that they were brand new and produced the receipt to prove it, an investigation was done on Johnson Tires. One week later the police told him the case was closed due to no evidence of foul play being found at Johnson Tires garage. Kindness went out the door as he plotted his revenge against the company that caused him to lose everything.

Seth launched his own investigation and found Johnson Tires dirty little secret. He discovered that the owner was picking up tires from a giant dump pile where thousands of tires lay rotting. He would haul them back to an abandoned warehouse, where his workers would spruce them up to look like new. Once they looked good enough to pass as brand new tires, they were loaded onto a tire truck and delivered to the shop at random times. When they were delivered to the shop, they would be used immediately. Seth calculated that the business was making a small fortune by scamming people. To his shock he discovered most of the employees were in on it too.

He ran to the police with his findings, but they quietly dismissed him, telling him they had no probable cause. All the tires were in fact brand new in the shop. The warehouse wasn't in the owner's name or anyone's name who worked there and the tire pile was on public property. The little bit of humanity Seth had left disappeared that day.

So today was to be his day. He got a family member from five different employees of Johnson Tires that represented each member of his family, including himself. He didn't care if their family member who was employed at the garage knew about the shady tire business or not. All he cared about was that after today was over, he would be reunited with his family once again. Police would have to investigate Johnson Tires after they saw his video tape and found all their bodies. He would give them their probable cause.

Sam and Jesse quietly made their way through the woods along the side of the road. The sounds of whimpers and a male voice grew in volume and they quickly ducked down when they spotted Seth Peters talking into a video camera in front of what appeared to be five graves. A wooden cross was placed before each hole with a single picture on each one. Jesse used the binoculars he brought along and saw each picture was a member of the Peters family, including Seth himself. A giant pile of tires was behind the graves and it stretched further then the eye could see. To the right of Seth sat a backhoe.

Sam and Jesse could just make out what Seth was saying to the camera. They gathered that he was telling facts about Johnson Tires hidden business.

"Since the police refused to bring my family justice, I will have to do it for them. An eye for an eye," Seth stated and he swung the camera down into the first grave where a coffin was laid with the lid open revealing a gagged and bound crying boy. "This is Robbie Blake, son of Johnson Tire employee Paul Blake. Robbie is the same age as the son I lost." Seth pulled the camera up to show the blown up photo of his son on the cross. "Hunter Peters."

Seth moved to the next grave and swung the camera down to show the ten year old victim in the same predicament as Robbie. "This is Melody Hunt, daughter of Johnson Tire employee Andrew Hunt. Melody is the same age as the daughter I lost." Seth brought the camera up to show the picture of his daughter. "Tiffany Peters."

Sam and Jesse watched in horror as Seth went down the row to each grave, saying his little speech before moving on to the next. A sound to their left had them both pointing their guns only to see that it was Michael. He made his way over to them and crouched behind the overgrown weeds and bushes.

Michael scanned the scene before him and grimaced at what he saw.

"He's gonna bury them alive," Michael assessed.

"It looks that way. Fiona is in the second grave from the left. We haven't made visual contact but Seth's little video gram he made told us what victim is where in each grave. Their um…you can hear them crying so they all seem to be alive," Jesse summarized.

Seth finished his video and grabbed a pole he had lying nearby. Going to the father's grave first, he used the pole to shut the lid of the coffin. Jerry Flint's heightened panic of being closed in was expressed through his muffled screams that filtered out.

Closing the lid on Fiona, she immediately went to work ripping at the bindings around her hands. She screamed so Seth wouldn't become suspicious but in reality, she was a bit frightened. She prayed that the tracker worked so Michael could find her.

"Mikey we gotta make a move or this could get ugly. He's only one guy with a 9 millimeter and I count three of us," Sam assessed.

Michael pointed. "Seth may make this harder than you think. So far I counted three grenades on him."

Sam whipped his head around and studied Seth. When he reached up for the backhoe door, Sam and Jesse noticed three bulges in his cargo pants side pocket. His stretching confirmed Michael's suspicions when a section of pin glinted in the sunlight.

"Let's wait for him to get into the backhoe and then we'll box him in. Sam, if he tries to pull a pin I need you to take the shot," Michael ordered.

"Awe Mike why not just let him blow himself up," Sam whined.

"Because Sam, as awful as his actions might be, it's only because he is a victim too. He lost his entire family."

"Alright people, let's do this," Jesse quipped, eager to start the rescue.

The sound of the machinery starting up sent all three men into the woods, spreading out to take up flanks. They were able to close in easily as Seth was staring at the graves and crying. Jesse approached the left side as Sam approached the right. Michael remained behind the backhoe. With the sound of the backhoe drowning out his footfalls on the gravel, Jesse was able to step up and grab the door. With a quick yank he flung it open and watched Seth flinch in surprise.

"It's over Seth," Jesse shouted over the machinery as he kept his gun pointed at him.

Seth went to reach for his own gun but was shocked to find it gone. Sam stood in the other doorway with Seth's gun already tucked in his waistband while his own firearm was aimed at him.

"Keep your hands up," Jesse commanded as he used one hand to reach into Seth's side pocket. Pulling out the grenades, he breathed a sigh of relief as he handed them to Michael, who was now next to him. "Okay step out slowly."

Seth started laughing as he climbed out of the backhoe. Once he was out Sam reached in and turned it off, taking the key with him before walking around it to join the others.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"You're too late." Seth mumbled between laughs.

"Too late? Too late for what?"

Seth continued to laugh as Jesse zip-tied his hands and feet. Panic rose in all three of them and once Seth was secured, they ran for the graves. Seeing the closed caskets brought them all up short. It was a horrible sight, knowing they were about to be buried alive. Michael made his way to Fiona's grave and jumped in. Quickly releasing the lid he gasped when he saw Fiona's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Fiona!" he cried as he quickly pulled her upper body into his arms. Her head lulled back and Michael bit his lip as he felt for a pulse.

"Is she…?" Jesse asked from above.

Michael shook his head. "No she's not dead. Check on the others."

Jesse nodded and jumped into the fourteen year old's grave while Sam went over and opened the ten-year old's coffin. Both girls were wide awake and crying. Quickly cutting their bindings, they helped the girls up out of the ground before getting the father and the boy.

Michael was happy they all appeared to be awake and alive but Fiona's unconsciousness scared him. He had cut her bindings while the rest of the victims were being released. With everyone out of their graves and safe, Jesse and Sam returned to stand over Fiona's grave with worried gazes.

Without taking his eyes off his wife, Michael spoke harshly. "I want you two to find out what he did to her."

Sam and Jesse didn't need to be told twice. They marched over to Seth and hauled him to the rear of the backhoe so that they were out of the four victims line of sight.

"What did you do to the woman?" Jesse spat.

"I didn't do anything," Seth mumbled in a drunken-like slur.

Jesse slammed him against the backhoe.

"You said we're too late? What did you mean by that," Sam questioned.

Seth chuckled. "Me. You're too late for me."

Sam grabbed Seth's head and pried his eyelid open. Dilated eyes stared back at him.

"What did you take?"

"Whatsitmatter," He slurred together. "I see…seemyfamilysoon," He managed to huff out.

"So you didn't drug the woman?"

"No."

Jesse let him go and he slumped to the ground in dead weight. They watched as Seth took his last breath before they made their way over to the victims.

Michael was on the verge of panic as Fiona remained lifeless in his arms.

"Come on Fi," He begged as he brushed her dampened hair from her face. "Wake up."

He tapped her face. "Fiona! Wake up!" He demanded in harsh tone.

To his surprise her eyelids fluttered before she slowly blinked them open.

"Fi, thank God. Are you okay?" Michael asked as she focused her gaze on him.

"Michael," She breathed out and smiled. "Where are we?"

"Your grave."

Her eyes widened and she quickly scrambled to sit up. "Did you get him? Is everyone alright?"

"Fiona, calm down; we got him and everyone is fine." Michael stroked her face. "Fi, you were unconscious. What happened?"

She scratched her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. I remembered struggling to undo the bindings after he closed the lid and then...nothing."

Michael touched her forehead to see if she was feverish. She felt clammy but it was a given after being stuffed in a coffin on a Miami summer day. Satisfied she didn't have a fever he helped her out of the grave before climbing out himself.

"Well, Seth has rejoined his family," Sam reported.

"He's dead?" Michael asked in a confused tone.

"Apparently he took something before we got to him. We did manage to get that he was referring to himself when he said we were too late. He claimed he didn't do anything to Fi, aside from almost burying her alive that is," Sam explained.

"I wonder why he jumped the gun on this. He told Mike he was gonna call tomorrow with what would've been the dead-ended ransom drop off at Lucky Strike Lanes. So why kill today and not tomorrow?" Jesse questioned.

"I think he was playing it safe. If he was under the impression that these employees had all made contact with the police even though they were told not to, he probably thought they were closing in on him. By doing it now, he prevents any interference," Sam surmised.

Everyone nodded in agreement before Michael cast concerned eyes towards Fiona. "How do feel?"

"I'm fine Michael. You know, he did just abduct me not too long ago. Maybe the chloroform hadn't completely worn off," Fiona suggested as she left Michael's side to check on the victims.

"I didn't want to risk a black eye, but I think she fainted Mikey," Sam muttered under his breath.

Michael crossed his arms and watched Fiona talk to the children. "Fiona doesn't faint, Sam."

"Maybe now she does, I mean she isn't no spring chicken," Jesse explained. Michael flashed his eyes towards Jesse who held his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not trying to be rude Westen, just stating facts. We all get a little rundown sometimes and there's always a first for everything."

Michael narrowed his eyes a little before he turned his gaze back to Fiona and sighed. "Fainting or not, something is off. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her."

Jesse and Sam nodded in agreement as the sounds of sirens approaching could be heard in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the love you show through reviews, follows, and favorites! Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I was promised one hour visitation rights for every other weekend if I stated that I don't own them...I don't own them.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Fiona was almost buried alive. The victims had all been returned home safely and the police arrested the boss and ten employees from Johnson Tires for involuntary manslaughter on the Peters family and several other families. April returned home and took the boys with promises of getting together soon. Michael and Fiona returned to the loft and settled back into their normal routine; well somewhat normal routine.

The fallout from the incident was Fiona's nightmares. She would dream of being back in that grave and every time Michael wouldn't get there in time. She'd hear the sound of dirt being dumped on her coffin and that's when she'd wake up in a cold sweat, screaming Michael's name. At first, Michael would jump awake with a gun poised at the door, but after nights of knowing it was nothing more than a nightmare, he would just reach out and hold her until she calmed down or fell back to sleep. A couple of times she actually became ill, running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach. It was wearing heavily on both of them, as their concerned friends had pointed out the dark circles and gaunt appearances they both wore. Michael hoped it would pass just as his nightmares usually did after a particularly disturbing job or incident, but as days went on with no change, his worry only increased.

After another grueling night of no sleep, Sam had approached them with a surveillance job to help out Jesse and the couple, needing the distraction, happily agreed to go.

After a two-hour drive in silence, Sam parked the car a couple of houses up from the one they were going to observe and turned the car off.

"Hey pixie, you wanna hand me the binoculars that are behind my seat?" Sam called over his shoulder.

When he got no response, both he and Michael turned to find Fiona sound asleep in the backseat.

"I think that's a first," Sam whispered in surprise.

Michael reached back and grabbed Sam's binoculars before handing them over. "She's still having nightmares," Michael explained as he rubbed his eyes.

Sam looked over at his friend. "Mikey, this is going on what, two weeks now? You're both looking like the ghosts of imprisoned past."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you both look the same way as you did when Fi was in jail," Sam explained.

Michael opened his mouth to argue but then thought against it. He knew Sam was only speaking the truth. "Let's leave her be for now. You and I can handle this without her."

* * *

Michael and Sam took turns watching the house while Fiona slept soundly in the back seat. Realizing some time had passed by, Michael looked at his watch and was shocked to see that they been at it for eight hours. Even more shocking was during all that time, Fiona never even stirred.

A mixture of curiosity and concern plagued his thoughts and before he could even question himself, he pulled his gun from his waistband and held it up. Sam immediately gave him a questioning look and Michael just grinned before he placed a finger to his lips.

"I hope you know what you're doing brother, because I'm not resetting your arm after she breaks it," Sam warned.

Michael ignored his friend as he turned in the passenger seat and brought the gun up in between seats. The gun slide broke the silence of the car as Michael pulled it back before letting it go. The crack of it sliding back into place was loud and Michael flinched as he expected the gun to be ripped from his grasp, but to his utter shock his wife never budged. Sam was no longer watching the house, too involved in what was going on inside the car. He was just as surprised as Michael that she didn't wake up, nonetheless break his arm.

Worry overtook Michael's features as put his gun down and reached back to grab Fiona by the shoulder. He shook her hard before he found his arm bent at an uncomfortable angle.

"Fi! Fi! It's me!" Michael cried as she held his twisted arm in her grasp.

"You know better than to shake me when I'm asleep," she quipped before she released his arm and stretched. "So is it my turn?"

Michael shared an incredulous look with Sam before they both looked back at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Fi, you've been asleep for eight hours," Michael informed her.

Fiona blinked in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"Sorry sister but it's no joke. Mikey even cocked his gun near you and you didn't even flinch," Sam explained.

Fiona's jaw dropped momentarily. "Michael, is that true?"

Michael gave his wife a concerned look. "Yeah."

She appeared sad for a moment before she smiled and shrugged it off. "Maybe I was more tired than I thought. These nightmares have been a…well nightmare on my beauty sleep." Michael and Sam locked eyes before Fiona's huff of frustration broke through. "Will you two stop looking at each other like that. I'm fine!" She clambered into the front seats and sat on Michael's lap as she grabbed the binoculars from Sam and glared at the two men. "I'll watch while you two get some sleep, especially you Michael. No arguments!"

Michael placed a chaste kiss to her temple before he hopped out of the car and into the back seat. Sam lowered his seat back and closed his eyes as Michael did the same. Neither was going to argue with Fiona. As she looked between the two men and watched them drift off, she allowed her mask to slip and show the raw emotions she really felt at how off she had been since the Seth Peters incident.

* * *

Another three weeks had passed before Fiona's nightmares had finally ceased and the tired couple could finally get some rest. Because of this, Michael was finally able to catch up on his sleep and Fiona no longer slept at random times as she had done since the surveillance gig. Michael would catch her dosing off throughout the day and he would end up watching over her, afraid she wouldn't hear an incoming attack from how deep she would slumber. It was almost as if she had actually passed out. Michael was lucky if he got three hours a sleep a day, but his tolerance for no sleep was much higher than Fiona's. Still, he was happy to finally catch up on his rest now that they could both sleep through the night.

One bright day while shopping at the outlets downtown, Michael noticed that Fiona seemed distracted. Her normal bubbly attitude towards shopping was nonexistent, even with Michael treating her. As they left the fourth store with barely two bags, Michael decided an intervention was needed. He steered her towards a nearby bench and watched her slump down next to him. He angled his body to face her and he immediately noticed that she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him.

After a few minutes of silence, he decided to speak up. "Fi, what's going on?"

Fiona sighed. "Nothing Michael."

He leaned forward and scrutinized her. "Are you sure?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't know."

"Fi, what do you mean you don't know?" Michael pleaded.

She refused to answer, choosing instead to duck her head and study her hands in her lap.

"Fiona, please…"

She reluctantly looked over at him, making eye contact for the first time. Michael instantly saw the fear and sadness in them and his heart broke before he even knew the reason for her turmoil.

"I don't want to lose you Michael," she finally whispered.

"That will never happen," he reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Fiona retorted.

Michael held up his left hand, his white gold wedding band glinting in the sunlight. "I made a commitment to you and you of all people should know how serious I take that."

Fiona took a shallow breath and stood up. "I don't want to talk about this here."

"How about we take a stroll on the beach? Would you feel more comfortable there?" Michael suggested.

Fiona nodded solemnly. He picked up her bags and ushered her towards the car.

* * *

They walked side by side wordlessly along the beach, their interlocked fingers the only sign that they weren't alone. Michael could tell Fiona was having an internal argument, deciding whether she should tell him anything or nothing at all. He couldn't understand what would tear her apart like this and make her think that he would actually consider leaving her. He thought she knew by now, especially after everything they had been through, that he wasn't leaving her side; ever.

Her soft words penetrated his own dark thoughts and he had to ask her to repeat what she said.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered again. "I know I joked about this with you and then with ICE pretending to be...I don't think it's pretend anymore."

Michael stopped short before he turned her to face him. "Are you sure?"

"It hasn't been confirmed by a doctor yet if that's what you're asking," she huffed, upset by his mistrust in her judgment.

Michael immediately backtracked. "Fi, that's not what meant. Um, how uh, far along are you...do you think?"

"I don't know," Fiona answered, saving him from his suddenly developed stutter.

"Do you think it's possible that your body is just reacting because you were pretending you were?" Michael suggested.

"What, like I tricked my body into believing I am?" she snapped.

"Sorry, it was just a thought." Michael paused as he tried to gauge his next sentence. "Maybe we should set up an appointment." When Fiona remained quiet, Michael reached out and cupped her cheek. "I'm not leaving you Fi."

Tears immediately welled up in her eyes. "You said you didn't want children."

Michael pulled her against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I never said that. We talked about this."

Fiona wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he pulled her close.

"Fiona," Michael finally said, his voice reverberating against Fiona's ear that was pressed against him. "I don't want us getting all worked up for nothing if it turns out that you're not even pregnant. Let's call a doctor and set up an appointment. Once we get the results, we'll go from there. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Fiona nodded in agreement, even though her mind continued to worry about the thought of pregnancy. She knew that if the tests come back positive, their lives were going to get very complicated. They've both been to hell and back, but neither had experience when it came to children or pregnancy. She felt like they were about to enter a battle field blind-folded.

Michael knew Fiona wasn't going to let it go and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't stop the thoughts of a child either. He knew Fiona had been off lately but he chalked it up to stress or effects of being entombed but deep down, he knew something was different with his wife, whether it was from an illness or a growing fetus.

Shaking his head, he tugged on Fiona's arms and pulled them away from his body. "Come on, let's go home." He suggested before taking her hand and leading her back the way they came.

* * *

The stunned couple entered their loft in silence. Fiona quietly made her way to the balcony while Michael sat down in his favorite green chair. A week had passed since their walk on the beach and neither had mentioned pregnancy or children until today.

The doctor had confirmed Fiona's suspicions; she was pregnant. What they didn't expect to hear was that she was well into her third month of pregnancy. When they were given this new information, they both started doing the math and realized she got pregnant right before she turned herself in to the FBI. This small tidbit bothered them both in a profound way.

Michael couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was in his quest with Anson Fullerton. He almost risked losing Fiona to prison for life, but knowing she was pregnant at the time put a whole new twist to his guilt. The thought of Fiona being heavy with child in a prison, risking both her and their unborn baby's life against fellow inmates and unsanitary conditions made his stomach churn uneasily. He never gave much thought to a pregnant Fiona, but now that she was, he felt selfish in wanting to see and experience every new step along this journey of parenthood and the realization that he could've missed out on all of it...another thought passed through his mind and it was enough to cause a single tear to slip down his cheek; Fiona giving birth and never seeing her child again.

He looked out to Fiona on the balcony and could see her shoulders were quietly shaking. He quickly made his way to the balcony and she didn't even fight him when he enveloped her into his arms as she finally let go and cried.

"I was pregnant in jail," she mumbled between sobs. "I endangered our baby! I could've miscarried when I had gotten into scuffles with other inmates!"

"Shh, Fiona it's okay. You didn't know, we didn't know," Michael mumured softly.

Fiona shook her head violently against his chest. "I willingly turned myself in Michael. I would've spent my entire pregnancy in prison. I would've given birth and you wouldn't have been there. I would've lost the chance to watch our child grow up."

Michael pulled her away and trapped her face between his hands. "It didn't happen that way Fi; it could've but it didn't. We didn't know or else we both would've made very different choices. The important thing is that you're here and we're going to see this through to the end, together."

Fiona sniffled as she tried to calm down. "Are you sure you're okay with this? With becoming a father?"

Michael felt a flutter in his chest when Fiona said the word father. He never thought he would ever hear those words and something stirred inside of him that he had never felt before.

"I'm going to be a father," Michael clarified. "And you're going to be a mother."

"Mother," she said dreamily. "Who would've thought we would become parents. Isn't it funny how things turn out?"

Michael flashed a brilliant smile. "If someone told me ten years ago that I would end up married to my ex girlfriend from Ireland with a baby on the way, I would've executed them on the spot."

"How do you feel about it now?" Fiona asked hesitantly.

"I couldn't be happier," Michael confessed before he kissed Fiona's head and held her close.

"I have to admit, my conscience feels a little cleaner knowing that we didn't actually lie to ICE, we just didn't know," Fiona confessed.

"I forgot about ICE. I wonder how long it'll be before we hear from them," Michael pondered.

"So we're okay with this?" Fiona questioned as she rested a hand on her flat stomach.

Michael smiled as he laid his hand on top of hers. "We're gonna have to be."

"Sam and Jesse are going to freak," Fiona confessed.

Michael went slightly pale. "Oh no."

Fiona grew concerned. "What is it Michael?"

"My mother," he muttered as he locked eyes with her.

Fiona started laughing.

"It's not funny, Fi. She's going to have a stroke only to recover and want to be here all the time," Michael warned.

Fiona only laughed harder.

"That's it," Michael snapped before he scooped Fiona up into his arms and carried her to their bed where he gently deposited her.

Her laughter died in her throat as he hovered over her, his lips precariously close to hers.

"Am I in trouble?" Fiona whispered.

"You bet," Michael murmured before he grazed her lips with his own.

* * *

**AN: Congratulations to those who guessed her "ailment". I just can't help myself, I like Michael and Fiona as parents because Lord knows we'll never see it on the show ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to the reviewers, favs, and followers! You have no idea how much it means to me to have such positive feedback when RL is quite the opposite. Anyways...on with the story. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Phyren Ice. I used to think I owned them until...we got a disclaimer on you; you don't own them. *long whistle* When you don't own them, you've got nothing. No Sam, no Michael, no Fiona. **

* * *

As Fiona entered her fourth month of pregnancy, a soft swell started to form in her midsection. Flowing tops and loose summer dresses kept it well hidden from everyone and no one second guessed her choice in outfits since they were things she has worn in her regular rotation of clothing for the past couple of years.

Today was their first ultrasound appointment and the parents to be were rightfully nervous. Michael clenched Fiona's hand in anticipation as Dr. Lopez poured the cold jelly on her lower abdomen before rolling the wand through the clear goop until the doctor found the right angle and paused.

Michael sucked in a sharp breath when he got his first glimpse of their unborn child on the tiny black and white screen. The feel of Fiona tightening her grip on his hand had Michael reluctantly prying his eyes away from the screen to look down at her and he watched as an errant tear slipped out the corner of her eye before she quickly brushed it away.

"Everything looks great Fiona," Dr. Lopez explained as she tapped a couple of buttons on the machine. "If you like, I might be able to tell you the gender."

Fiona looked up at Michael but his eyes were transfixed on the screen. "Michael? Michael?"

He quickly snapped his attention to Fiona. "Did you say something?"

Fiona chuckled and shook her head. "Dr. Lopez asked if we wanted to know the gender of our baby."

"Can we wait? I'm not sure if I want to know just yet," Michael confessed.

"Sure, we can wait," Fiona replied and Dr. Lopez nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, not everybody wants to know. Let me take a couple more snapshots and then I'll print some out for you to take home," Dr. Lopez said as she continued to move the wand around while the happy couple watched on in fascination.

* * *

After leaving the doctor's office with the first pictures of their growing miracle, Fiona and Michael decided it was time to tell everyone. Sam, Jesse, and Madeline were asked to meet them at Carlito's for dinner and everyone happily accepted the invitation to join them. Michael and Fiona got there first and grabbed the couch by the table in the back where not too long ago they held their wedding reception.

"Are you nervous?" Michael questioned as he noticed Fiona seemed a bit edgy.

"Not nervous, just afraid that everyone is going to treat me like a fragile piece of priceless art," Fiona pouted.

Michael chuckled. "I doubt that Fi. They know you're not a delicate woman."

"That's not going to matter. People hear the word pregnant and it's like the need to swaddle you in bubble wrap overtakes their mind," Fiona retorted.

"Fi, you know that's not true," Michael countered.

Fiona glared. "And how would you know? How many pregnant women have you known or associated with in your lifetime as a spy?"

His smile faltered briefly before he composed himself. "How about this, if any of them treat you that way, you have my permission to hit them and put them back in line. Sound fair?"

Fiona grinned happily. "I like your way of thinking."

"Hey Westen and Westen," Sam bellowed as he approached the married couple.

"Sam, nice to see you," Michael acknowledged.

Sam took a seat across from them in a chair and wasted no time in placing an order for a beer.

"So it's been a couple of weeks since I've seen either of you. That has to be a new record," Sam said before he took his offered beer from the waitress and tipped her. "Hope our little unapproved operative business hasn't hit a dry spell."

"I hope it has," Michael muttered under his breath but Fiona heard him and huffed.

"See, bubble wrap," Fiona snapped.

Michael scoffed. "I have every right!"

Sam stared confused. "Did you just say _bubble wrap_?"

Fiona crossed her arms and scowled. "Yes, I said bubble wrap Sam. Do you have a problem with that?"

Sam held his hands up in mock surrender. "Woah there sister, I was just asking. I come in peace."

"Michael! Fiona!" Madeline cheered as her and Jesse made their way over to the group. "I was starting to think you were imprisoned in some secret government facility."

"Don't feel singled out Maddy, none of us have seen them in awhile." Sam pointed out as they took their seats around the already seated guests.

"Alright, we get it. We been…busy lately and it was wrong of us to not keep in touch," Michael apologized.

"It's okay Mikey, we figured you two needed space since your honeymoon was cut short," Sam shrugged.

Michael forced a smile. "Let's just order dinner."

* * *

The five friends chatted happily over dinner about nothing in particular. They enjoyed the rare opportunity to enjoy the company of each other without some major life threatening catastrophe attached to it. When the plates were cleared, Fiona fell silent as she sat back against the couch and observed everyone around her. Michael took her hand as he continued talking to the others. It was his way of telling her he was there and would wait until she was ready.

A few minutes passed before a gentle squeeze to his hand stopped him mid sentence. They exchanged glances and communicated without any words spoken. The three others just watched, knowing they were up to something. Madeline was the first to breach their quiet barrier.

"Alright you two, what's going on?"

Fiona reached into her purse and handed Michael a white envelope. With a broad smile he leaned towards his mother and handed it over.

"What is this?" Madeline asked suspiciously.

"Just open it," Michael pushed.

The envelope wasn't sealed and she carefully pulled the flap up. Sam and Jesse gravitated towards her, their own curiosity getting the better of them. Michael held Fiona's hand with both of his own on his lap as they watched Madeline pull out the ultrasound pictures. Her worried look changed to one of confusion until she saw Fiona's name on the upper corner of the ultrasound. Sam and Jesse both sucked in a lungful of breath as Madeline squealed.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be a grandmother again!"

Sam and Jesse both grabbed a picture from the pile as Madeline headed for the parents to be and wrapped her arms around both of them. Sam and Jesse shared a look before laughing. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

After a quick kiss to both their cheeks, Madeline went back to her seat and picked up the top ultrasound picture from the pile. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me," she cried.

"Well, I can't say I saw this one coming," Sam expressed as he continued to stare at the picture he held. "A baby…congrats guys."

"Yeah congrats," Jesse mimed as he raised his beer. "To Michael, Fiona, and baby Westen."

Everyone raised their drinks and clanked them together.

"I have to say sister, you don't look pregnant at all," Sam mentioned. "What are you, two, maybe three months along?"

"I'm four months pregnant," Fiona answered.

"Get out of here," Madeline remarked in shock. "I was already sticking out with both my boys at three months and you're still flat as an ironing board."

"Actually," Fiona countered before she stood up. "I am starting to show. I'm just good at hiding things."

Fiona rucked up her loose-fitted shirt and exposed her stomach. She ran her hand down as everyone saw for the first time the soft swell to her usual rock hard abdomen.

"Would you look at that? Fiona is capable of getting a woman's curves," Sam joked.

Fiona dropped her shirt before taking her seat again. "Sam, there's a lot of things I'm capable of as a woman that you'll never get to see."

Jesse choked on his drink as Michael shook his head and laughed. Madeline just rolled her eyes and lit a cigarette. Fiona smiled despite herself because she realized Michael was right; no one was going to treat her differently.

As if Michael could read her mind, he leaned in and whispered. "I told you so."

* * *

The following day Madeline had insisted on taking Fiona out to shop for maternity clothes and some baby stuff. Fiona wasn't one to say no to shopping, especially if she didn't have to pay so they left early that morning.

Sam and Jesse made their way to the loft after receiving a text from Michael to meet him there.

"I need your help," Michael finally told them as they stood around the kitchen. "I want to baby proof this loft as best as possible."

Sam and Jesse shared an incredulous look. "You sure you want to raise a kid here?" Sam asked.

"Fiona doesn't want to leave. She said for now this is home. I thought I could surprise her by fixing it up in here but I also want to make it safer."

Jesse looked around the loft. "I have to say Mike, since Fi moved into this place it already looks…less dreary. What did you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, I want to move all the stuff that belongs to the club in the apartment downstairs. No one has lived there since Sugar and I doubt anyone will."

"Well that's no biggie. What then?" Sam probed.

"Install bullet proof windows, fix any cracks or blemishes in the walls and repaint them a neutral color. Then I want a new reinforced door installed and a security system."

"Wow, you aren't kidding around," Jesse quipped.

"This is important Jesse. I need to do what I can to ensure my family is safe," Michael said with a smile.

"We're in brother. Anything for my future niece or nephew," Sam stated proudly.

Jesse clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Alright then people, let's do this."

* * *

Michael had packed a bag for Fiona and somehow got her to stay at his mom's house for the five days that him, Sam, and Jesse had spent redoing the entire loft. They weren't sure how they managed to finish the project in such a short time, maybe from years of quick-paced life threatening work, but they did. After a round of beers, Michael cleaned up and went to pick up his wife.

"Keep your eyes closed Fi or I'll be forced to use a blindfold," Michael warned as he stood with Fiona just outside the loft door.

She already noticed the brand new door and couldn't wait to see what kept her from her home that was so important. It was a special treat when Michael showed his softer side and Fiona knew that no matter how bad the loft looked, she would love it because Michael poured his heart into it.

She closed her eyes and Michael unlocked the door. She heard him step inside and push some buttons before he grabbed both of her hands and led her in.

"Okay Fiona, open your eyes," Michael murmured.

She couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped her lips when she took in the room around her. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought she was in a completely different loft.

The walls looked brand new in light sandy colored paint and smoothed texture. Even the back wall where the rolling door used to be was now a part of the wall. The buttons she heard Michael pressing was a security system. The windows she could tell were brand new, all of them replaced and furnished with curtains. The spot where the bed used to be was now occupied by the computer desk, couch, and a brand new flat screen TV on an oak wood stand. Underneath the stairs there were now walls enclosing the space below the 2nd floor.

Michael took this queue to tug on her hand and show her the new "room" the walls created, complete with a door. Stepping inside, Fiona noticed that aside from a new cabinet and the walls of course, everything that was already located under the second level was still there. The work out equipment and the work bench for making bombs and other necessities remained unmoved.

"I don't understand. Aside from this being made into a room, nothing is different," Fiona stated.

"That's the point. Any job-related items stay in here," Michael started to explain. He went to the new cabinet and opened it with a key. "All our guns and ammo are stored in here now. The door to this room will also be locked once our kid is able to move around on their own. That is of course, if we're still living here."

Fiona suddenly grinned. "So this is the bad room, where children don't belong. You baby-proofed our home Michael, that is so sweet." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

"Come on, I want to take you upstairs," Michael said as he left the room with her in tow.

When they reached the top step, Fiona couldn't fight the surge of tears that filled her eyes. The open-barred railings that encircled the upstairs space now had a privacy wall running all the way around it. The walls only went as high as the railings and were topped off with a smoothed wooden runner. Their bed was up there along with end tables on either side. She didn't even notice at first the little gate he put along with a new wooden floor.

"Michael, how did you guys manage to do this in five days?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, we have no idea. Come over here and look down," Michael encouraged as he waved Fi over.

She was hesitant at first, knowing she was already a blubbering ball of emotions, but she made her way over and looked down. They were now overlooking the back corner of the loft.

"I thought maybe this could be the baby's space," Michael suggested as he pointed down. "That way we can always keep watch as they sleep."

That was the final straw. Fiona collapsed into Michael's arms as she burst out crying. Michael was frightened at first, thinking he did something terribly wrong, until words started spilling out from Fiona between sobs.

"Damn hormones," she blubbered. "Thank you Michael. This is perfect."

"So, you're okay with this? You like it?" Michael questioned.

"I love it," Fiona confessed as she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and drew his head down to capture his lips with her own.

* * *

Fiona's fourth month of pregnancy flew by quickly and before she knew it, she was at the doctor's office for her five month check-up. They decided at their appointment that they wanted to know the gender and Dr. Lopez informed them that Fiona was carrying a little girl. The parents to be were delighted and names were already being discussed. Furniture had been purchased for the baby's room the past few weeks and it was almost completed. Fiona decided to go with a green theme for the baby's room because it reminded her of Ireland and its various shades of emerald hues plus at the time, it was gender neutral since they didn't know what they were having when the room was being decorated.

Jobs were sporadic but enough to keep them from being bored. Michael and Fiona had started to fall into an almost domestic normalcy until a knock at the door brought reality back with a vengeance.

"Agent Pearce," Michael greeted through tight lips as he let Dani into the loft.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Michael, but the agency needs your help. It should only take about a week," Pearce explained before she pulled out a thick envelope as she approached Fiona who was sitting at the kitchen table. "I also come bearing gifts."

She handed it over to Fiona who carefully opened it and poured out its contents onto the table surface. "Is this what I think it is?"

Pearce nodded. "You're no longer an illegal immigrant. Congratulations Mrs. Westen, you're officially an American citizen."

Fiona ran her fingers over the contents and smiled. "Thank you Agent Pearce."

"You're welcome," she said before openly looking around. "I love what you've done with the place. Was this your doing Fiona?"

"No, this was all Michael," she complimented as she smiled at her husband. Michael returned the smile but Fiona could see it was a mask. She knew he didn't like the idea of leaving her side for even an hour, let alone a week.

Dani eyed Fiona suspiciously for a moment. "Something seems different about you, but I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"She dyed her hair and gained some weight," Michael answered quickly before he flashed his gaze to Fiona. She gave a small nod to let Michael know she got the subtle hint that he didn't want the agency to know about her delicate situation. He was internally grateful that none of the newly purchased baby items were strewn about. "Four days Dani, nothing more," Michael bargained.

"Michael, you know I can't guarantee..."

"Four days Pearce," Michael snapped, cutting her off as he ushered her towards the door.

Pearce sighed then nodded. "Fine Michael, four days. See you at the airport in two hours."

* * *

Pearce kept her word and Michael was back in Miami by the fourth day, which in his opinion was too long to be separated from Fiona. He found he had an extremely difficult time focusing on the job and he knew Pearce was beyond frustrated with his lack of focus. Even though the job wasn't finished by the fourth day, Michael had a feeling Pearce sent him home because he was more of a nuisance than a helping hand.

The cab dropped him off in front of the club and he practically ran up the loft stairs, anxious to see his wife.

"Fiona, I'm home," he called out in a sing-song voice as he punched the numbers into the alarm panel before he looked about the silent loft.

When he didn't receive an answer, he ascended the stairs to their bedroom, thinking she might be sleeping, but their bed was empty. Using the vantage point he searched the entire loft but Fiona wasn't anywhere in sight. Concerned, he quickly pulled out his cell and dialed her number.

On the second ring he heard the phone line pick up and he exhaled in relief.

"Fiona thank God, where are…"

"Oh I'm sorry Michael, but Mrs. Westen can't come to the phone right now."

Michael almost dropped the phone when he heard Anson Fullerton's voice on the other end.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: Uh oh...my story is about to go on hiatus with a cliffhanger looming over it. Sorry guys, but I'm afraid I'll be in a remote place with no internet for the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to post the next chapter until the end of this month. With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this story so far :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm back! Thanks for sticking it out the past couple weeks and as always, thanks for favs, follows, and reviews!**_  
_

* * *

**Previously on Burnt Out...  
**

_"Fiona, where are…"_

_"Oh I'm sorry Michael but Mrs. Westen can't come to the phone right now."_

_Michael almost dropped the phone when he heard Anson Fullerton's voice on the other end._

* * *

"Anson…I thought you were imprisoned for life," Michael managed to reply smoothly.

"You didn't actually think I would be put away for life, did you? You and I both know my connections run deep."

"You're lying," Michael challenged.

"Quite the opposite I'm afraid. You see Michael, it turns out I had information that the FBI was eager to receive. We cut a deal and I was released," Anson explained.

"Where is Fiona?" Michael demanded.

"She's taking a nap at the moment. Pregnancy tends to tire a woman out easily. By the way, congratulations."

Michael dropped his voice. "If you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I promise you I will end you."

Anson laughed. "Relax Michael. As long as you follow my orders, she will be safely returned to you."

Michael pulled the phone away and squeezed it tightly in both hands. He had to get his emotions under control. Taking a cleansing breath he put the phone back to his ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to the FBI building and do a little spring cleaning, just like the one you did for me at the CIA."

"I don't have that virus program anymore. I destroyed it," Michael countered.

Anson scoffed. "Yes you do Michael, don't try to lie to me. I wouldn't want Fiona to pay for your dishonesty."

"Okay! Alright I have it. If I do this Anson I want Fiona back, unharmed."

"Of course, Michael; you have 32 hours. Call me when it's completed and I'll give you a place and time to meet. Remember Michael, no funny business," Anson warned before he hung up.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he let the phone slip from his hands and drop to the floor. His whole body vibrated with anger and it took everything in him not to destroy the entire loft. Clenched fists rose to his eyes as he dropped to the ground and allowed himself to silently cry. After a few minutes, he grabbed his phone and ran out the door.

* * *

The Charger screeched to a halt in his mother's driveway and Michael entered the house to find all the people he was looking for.

"Hey, welcome h…" Madeline started to say until she saw his expression. "Michael what's wrong?"

"Fiona was kidnapped by Anson."

Jesse and Sam jumped up from the dining room table at his announcement.

"How the hell did he get out?" Sam inquired.

Michael flashed his teeth as he tried to reign in his anger. "I'm more interested in how he got a hold of my pregnant wife!"

"Easy Westen; Fiona was fine just thirty minutes ago when she talked to Madeline," Jesse explained.

Madeline took that as her queue to speak. "Yeah, Fiona said she was stopping by the store first before she picked you up to bring you over here. This was supposed to be a welcome home party."

"Is Fi okay? Did he let you speak to her?" Sam inquired softly.

"No, he asked me to do a job for him and then he would return her unharmed. He said she was sleeping," Michael explained.

Sam didn't like that proof of life wasn't confirmed. "Did you talk to Pearce about this?"

"No, I came straight here. I don't think I should involve her, especially with what I have to do," Michael threatened as his eyes turned cold.

Sam shook his head. "Oh no Mikey, you definitely need to involve her. Haven't you learned your lesson from the first two times you kept her in the dark?"

Michael huffed as his shoulders slumped. "You're right Sam, I'm just…I can't think straight," Michael argued in frustration.

"Michael, honey, you have every right to be upset. Your wife who is carrying your unborn child has been taken from you. This isn't like your other jobs where you can shut down emotionally; this is personal," Madeline explained as she cupped her sons face. She hadn't seen this side of Michael in a long time and it brought out her maternal side.

"I can't lose her Mom," Michael whispered as his eyes filled with moisture.

Jesse and Sam were crushed at seeing their friend's pain. They shared a look and silently agreed that one of them needed to take the reins on this. Sam nodded to Jesse as a silent gesture to take the lead.

"Alright here's what we need to do people," Jesse started. "I will go to Pearce and tell her what's going on. Sam is going to bug your phone as a precaution so that we're informed of your every move."

"Jesse, Dani doesn't know Fiona's pregnant," Michael confessed.

"That's alright, I'll take care of it and get her up to speed," Jesse explained.

"What does Anson want you to do?" Sam wondered.

"He wants me to take Voidbot to the FBI and wipe his name from their system, just like I did with the agency."

Sam rubbed his chin. "Damn brother, that could land you in prison."

"I know but I don't trust anyone to make sure the system is backed up before I do this. Anson has an inside man at the FBI. It's probably how he got released."

"Released? You mean he didn't escape?" Jesse was shocked.

"He said he had information that the FBI wanted; information important enough to cut a deal with him."

Jesse scratched his neck in frustration. "Well I would say the FBI has lost their damn minds and should take him back but I think we've reached the point where Mr. Fullerton needs to be gone…permanently."

Michael sighed. "That's why I didn't want to inform Pearce."

"Anson almost had her burned so I would say she might be more than willing to look the other way," Jesse clarified.

"Okay Jesse, we'll do this your way," Michael conceited.

* * *

Within ten hours, Jesse had told Pearce about the situation and arrangements were made for Michael to do Anson's bidding. Pearce had broken protocol and had a trusted CIA agent hack into the FBI database and copy everything they had on Anson Fullerton. Once Fiona was returned, the agent would replace the information into the database with the FBI none the wiser. Of course, if things went as planned, Anson's name wouldn't matter if it was in the system or not.

With plenty of time on the clock, Michael made his way into the Federal building and managed to weasel his way to a terminal. He quickly plugged in the memory stick and watched the virus do its job before yanking it out and leaving the building. It was almost too easy which only confirmed Michael's suspicions on Anson having inside people.

Once he got inside his car, he punched Anson's number into his phone.

"Hello Michael, I take it you completed the task?"

"Yes, it's done. Now when can I have Fiona back?"

"Patience Michael. I'm curious, have you figured out who called ICE on Fiona?" Anson antagonized.

"I have a good idea of who it is. Tell me, how is Rebecca doing?"

"Well look at you, figuring it all out on your own. Calling ICE was her final task for me. She got what she wanted and we parted ways."

"Where is Fiona?" Michael demanded.

"Once I have verification that you did what I asked of you, I will call you with a time and place to retrieve her," Anson explained and hung up.

Michael slammed his hand on the steering wheel several times before he turned over the key and gunned it to his mother's house.

* * *

Five hours had passed and Anson still didn't call. Michael paced his mother's house like a wild animal as Sam, Jesse, and Madeline sat at the dining room table in silence. No one dared to speak for fear of losing a limb.

"This is why I never wanted a family!" Michael suddenly burst out. His spiteful words that sliced through the thick air caused all three people at the table to jump. "Every spy knows that a family is nothing but a vulnerability, a target for all your enemies! I mean, Victor was a perfect example of what happens to families of spies! What was I thinking?!"

Madeline cleared her throat and decided to take the risk to speak to her son. "Sweetheart, none of this is your fault."

Michael whipped around, his eyes ablaze as he stared down his mother. "Isn't it? Isn't it my fault that _all _of our lives have been nothing but hell for the past five years?!"

"No, it's not. You didn't ask for any of this. You deserve to have a family Michael," Madeline reasoned.

"My pregnant _wife_ is being held ransom for leverage against me!" Michael shouted. "I allowed myself to fall for her, to marry her, to get her pregnant, and where has it gotten her? Kidnapped! This is the future I have to offer her and our child; a constant tool to be used against me by every goddamn enemy I have!"

Madeline slammed her hand against the dining room table. "Enough! Fiona is no weak, pathetic house wife who hides behind her husband's coat tails. She knew from day one what she was getting herself into and if she heard you right now, I have no doubt in my mind that she would knock you on your ass!"

His mother's words slowly sunk in and before he knew it, he was laughing; laughing because he knew she was right; even five months pregnant, Fiona would put up a hell of a fight. His friends and mother stared at him like he was a lunatic but he didn't care. As his laughter died down his expression shifted and before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face. His mother immediately noticed the change and ran to his side. Madeline caught him just as he dropped to his knees and his arms desperately clutched at her waist while heart-wrenching sobs poured from his very soul as he cried against his mother's stomach. Jesse and Sam quickly made their way out of the house and into the backyard to allow Michael the privacy he needed to express his pain without the embarrassment of it being witnessed.

Sam wiped his own teary eyes before he turned to Jesse. "I've known Mike a long time and I've never…I never thought I'd see the day he would break," Sam confessed before he sipped his beer.

"This whole burnt spy organization crap needs to end," Jesse expressed.

"Oh believe me brother, Anson isn't walking away from this. If Mikey can't pull the trigger, I will," Sam confessed.

"And if not you, then me," Jesse stated before he reached out and clinked his beer bottle with Sam's.

* * *

Michael stood next to his Charger in the blazing heat of the Miami sun. The abandoned parking lot seemed eerily quiet as Michael waited for Anson to arrive. Pearce had given the go ahead to take Anson down and it was all Michael needed to hear. She told Jesse to call her when it was over and everything would be taken care of.

Sam and Jesse positioned themselves in two different areas to cover Michael's back if things went sour; Sam was ten blocks down the road in a high rise overlooking the parking lot with a high powered sniper rifle while Jesse was crouched in the bushes along the far edge of the lot with his own weapon of choice. As far as Anson knew, Michael had come alone as per their agreement when he called with the time and place.

Minutes that seemed like hours ticked by before a black sedan slowly traveled down the road and turned into the abandoned lot before it parked a small distance from Michael. Two armed men and Anson stepped out and greeted him.

"I thought it was only supposed to be me, you, and Fiona?" Michael questioned.

Anson ignored his question and looked around. "Your friends aren't hiding somewhere nearby, are they?"

"Well unlike you, I came alone and unarmed," Michael retorted as he turned in a circle to show Anson he had no gun tucked in his back. Anson pointed to his pant legs and Michael rolled his eyes before he lifted each one to show he was indeed unarmed. "Satisfied?"

Anson waved his hand and another armed man stepped out of the vehicle. He reached back in and roughly pulled an unconscious Fiona into his arms before walking towards Michael.

"What did you do?" Michael growled as he met the man halfway. "Get your filthy hands off of her," Michael snapped as he took Fiona into his arms.

Anson sighed dramatically. "I did her a favor, Michael. She was getting too worked up. It wasn't healthy for her or the baby."

Michael looked down worriedly at Fiona as he carried her to the car and gently placed her inside.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Michael. Maybe next time I'll be able to take your child as insurance," Anson threatened.

Michael whipped around with a darkened expression. "You will _never_ touch my family again."

Anson smiled crookedly. "Yes I will and you know why? Because I am in control and I decide the fate of you and everyone in your precious little family..."

A gunshot echoed through the vacant parking lot and everyone froze. Anson looked down at his chest and watched in horror as a giant red spot started to blossom on his shirt.

"You shot me," Anson gasped in disbelief before he dropped to the ground.

Even in unconsciousness, Fiona had managed to help Michael out. When he grabbed her from the man's arms, he took his sidearm as well. Fiona's sundress flowed over his hand when he pulled away, blocking the stolen firearm from sight.

As soon as Anson hit the ground the two remaining armed men pulled their weapons but never got a shot off as Jesse and Sam took both of them out. The third guy, who now realized he was missing his weapon, turned and ran like a coward.

Michael walked over to Anson and stood over him. He was still alive but barely.

"This…isn't…over," Anson choked out as blood spewed from his mouth.

Michael raised the firearm and pointed it towards Anson's head. He almost wished Fiona was awake to see this. "Yes, it is." Michael answered and he squeezed the trigger, hitting Anson point blank between the eyes.

Michael stared at Anson's unmoving form for a few seconds before he dropped the gun and jogged back to his car. Jesse helped him move Fiona into the back seat and Michael slid in next to her before handing the keys to Jesse, who nodded in silent understanding as he climbed into the driver's seat and turned over the engine.

Placing his wife's head in his lap, Michael softly brushed her hair away from her face. "I got you Fi. No one will ever hurt our family again," Michael promised before he planted a chaste kiss to her forehead. He reached down and placed a hand on her protruding belly, smiling in relief when he felt a soft kick to his palm.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the continued love towards this story but I have some sad news; there is one more chapter followed by an epilogue and then this story is complete. I enjoyed writing this story and I'm happy that I convinced myself to post it (I almost didn't). On the brighter side, this isn't my last BN fanfic. To those that read my other story LWH I must apologize for not posting the sequel but I ran into a serious writer's block with it so I had to put it aside for a bit but I will finish it. I promise! On the other hand, I do have another fanfic that I'll be posting soon and unlike my other posted BN stories, this one is very dark.  
**

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

The next few months flew by and life seemed as close to normal as normal could get for the Westen family and friends. Since Anson's death, Pearce was able to easily take down the few remaining people in the organization. Michael's burn notice was permanently lifted with an official apology from the agency attached to it. Thanks to Michael's efforts and with the help of Pearce, they discovered 53 other spies who were mistakenly burned over the years and even though most of them were deceased, they hoped that by clearing their names it would give their families and souls the peace they so deserved.

Once Michael was officially reinstated, he turned around and handed in his resignation. The agency was shocked but he explained that his only goal was to clear his name. Now that he had Fiona and a baby on the way, he didn't want to be anywhere but home. Pearce assured him that his name had been once again eradicated from any law enforcement databases, that he was allowed to travel again, and that his accounts were unfrozen. He was somewhat safer now that it would be difficult for his enemies to find him and he would never have to worry about money again.

Still, he couldn't leave Miami. The city he had despised growing up in had become his home once again. He continued to help Sam and Jesse with jobs and sometimes Fiona would tag along too if Michael didn't outright plead and beg for her to stay home. She would get angry at him and complained of boredom until Michael finally suggested she search for a house for them. This seemed to appease Fiona temporarily until she reached her ninth month of pregnancy, where she became so cranky and irritable that Michael let her do whatever she wanted because the last time he tried to reason with her, he ended up with a black eye.

Her belly was small considering she was almost full term and Michael jokingly wondered if she was going to give birth to a hamster. She had a slight waddle but other than that she was able to maneuver and walk with no problems. She was one of the lucky few who took to pregnancy like a champ.

Michael was currently roped into another job and against his better judgement, he had taken Fiona along to do surveillance. He figured it wasn't dangerous and she knew her limits. The job involved another drug cartel trying to take over a town situation. They figured out that the head of the crew in Miami, Carlos Rodriguez, was working on his own and without his bosses' knowledge. Sam and Jesse were currently in Jacksonville trying to talk the head honcho of the drug mob to reign in his overzealous crew stationed in Miami. All Michael had to do was keep tabs on the cartel until they got back. They didn't like the idea of making deals with a drug kingpin, but they knew they had no other choice.

Michael and Fiona had been sitting in the car for almost four hours when Fiona started to shift uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked in concern.

"I have to pee again," Fiona confessed as she blew out a breath in frustration.

Michael chuckled and started up the car. He drove down the street to a little corner restaurant and parked.

"I'll be right back," Fiona replied before she climbed out of the car and practically ran into the restaurant.

As he sat there waiting he did what any trained operative would do and checked his surroundings. As he checked his rear view mirror, he recognized the car that pulled up behind him as one of the cartel member's vehicle. He quickly looked out the side view mirrors and realized members of the crew were closing in, trying to blend in but taking turns glancing at his vehicle.

"Damn it," He spit through his teeth.

Fiona waltzed out of the restaurant and Michael witnessed the mob shift at her exit. Fiona noticed it too but played it off like she was oblivious.

"Michael…" She hummed as she got into the vehicle.

"I know Fi, I know. We're being watched."

Michael started the engine and took off down the road. They both looked out the mirrors and saw several men pile into cars and pull out after them. They both knew it was too many to fight alone.

"Damn it our cover's blown! We gotta find someplace to hide until Jesse and Sam return," Michael muttered as he floored the gas pedal.

Fiona dialed Jesse's number. "Hey where are you guys?"

"On our way back. Mr. boss man wasn't too happy with the news we delivered along with the evidence we provided. He's in the car behind us," Jesse explained.

"Well do you think you can hurry it along because half the crew is chasing us down right now."

"What? You gotta be kidding me! Drive to a police station or call 911," Jesse suggested.

"Did you forget they own the police?" Fiona huffed. "Ask Sam if he knows of a safe house we can get to."

She heard Jesse ask Sam but she couldn't hear Sam's answer. "Hold on Fi, lemme put you on speaker phone," Jesse said.

"Fi, what's your location," Sam asked.

"We're heading south on route 7," Fiona answered.

"Hmm," Sam pondered. "Oh wait, I got just the place. Tell Mikey to turn onto 8th street. There's a foreclosed three story office building there. You two should be able to hold out there until we can get to you."

"How long will that be?"

"Five hours if we're lucky," Jesse answered.

Fiona scoffed. "You might as well bring body bags by that point."

"Come on Fi, even preggo you can hold your own. You guys will be fine. Just tell Carlos that the boss is on his way down if you need to buy some time. Good luck," Sam expressed.

Fiona blew out a frustrated breath as she snapped her phone shut. "We're on our own for the next five hours or so until they can get here. Sam said to turn on 8th street and go to a three story office building that's been abandoned."

"That's just great. I should just drive right to a police station," Michael quipped.

Fiona looked out the side view mirror. "We won't make it out of this jurisdiction and as I already reminded Jesse, the cartel has the police in their pocket."

"I know, I know it's just...I have a bad feeling about this," Michael confessed.

More cars joined the chase and they were closing in on them quickly. Michael pushed his car to 100mph until he saw the signs for 8th street and slammed on the brakes before drifting the Charger onto the side road. He watched the cars behind him crash as they tried to follow but some managed to get through.

"There Michael, that looks like it," Fiona exclaimed as she pointed to a white building. Michael quickly turned into the parking lot and drove the vehicle right up to the front door. They made it inside the building just as the drug cartel pulled in. They quickly used what they could and secured all the entrances before they sprinted up to the top floor.

Fiona stopped to catch her breath while Michael looked out a window to assess their situation. About two dozen men stood outside, each of them strapped with a handgun. He watched as the leader divided them up and sent them around the building.

"They're surrounding us," Michael stated. When Fiona didn't respond he glanced back at her and found her looking down. Following her gaze he lowered his eyes to the floor and noticed the carpet was saturated between her feet. "Oh Fi, please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Fiona caught his panicked expression and forced a smile. "It's okay Michael. First pregnancies usually take hours."

Michael gritted his teeth. "We're surrounded by a gang of criminals and Sam and Jesse are hours away! There's a good chance that you're not going to make it to the hospital in time!"

Fiona gripped her stomach as a contraction rippled through her. It was a little more painful now that her water broke but it was tolerable. "So I was feeling contractions all day."

"Fiona! You've been having contractions this _whole time_ and you didn't tell me!" Michael shouted as he yanked at his hair.

"We'll be fine Michael, stop getting your boxers in a twist. Sam said to tell Carlos that Mendoza is on his way to Miami. Maybe he'll let us go and flee if he knows that little tidbit of information," Fiona quipped nonchalantly.

Michael opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and clamped it shut before he walked back over to the window. Carlos and a few of his men were standing in the parking lot while the rest of the crew was out of view.

He sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number that Sam had given him to use in case things didn't go as planned. He watched below as Carlos pulled out his cell phone and answered.

"Who is this?" Carlos demanded.

"I'm the man you currently have entrapped in an office building," Michael answered.

Carlos laughed. "You've been spying on me, watching my people with your little lady friend. I don't like people who stick their nose in my business."

"Yeah sorry about that but I was given orders to do a little recon for the big boss man," Michael lied smoothly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, your boss in Jacksonville, Juan Mendoza. He's on his way down here but he wanted a little investigating done before he got here." Michael watched as Carlos' face became pale.

"You lie," Carlos spat.

"Mr. Mendoza left Jacksonville about an hour ago. Imagine how upset he'll be if you kill his private investigator. That's not gonna look good for you at all, Carlos. Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. If you let me and my wife go, I'll put in a good word for you when Mr. Mendoza gets here. Trust me Carlos, you're gonna need it because if Mr. Mendoza finds out what you've been doing behind his back…" Michael let out a low whistle.

"You're not going anywhere until I have proof that Mr. Mendoza is one his way here!" Carlos barked.

Michael sighed. "Well, how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Michael watched Carlos smile. "I have people who will check it out for me."

"At least let my wife go. She wasn't supposed to be here," Michael pleaded.

"You should of thought about that before you brought her. No one leaves!"

"Fine, but let me warn you; if any of your men step foot in here, I will shoot them," Michael warned.

Carlos laughed. "Don't you worry amigo, none of my men will enter. There's no need when we got the building surrounded. So until I hear back from my men about Mr. Mendoza, neither of you are to step foot out here or I will kill you both. Until then, make yourself cozy, especially your pregnant esposa. I hear stress can make a woman go into premature labor," Carlos sneered.

_Too late._ Michael thought.

"Call me back at this number after you talk to _your men_," Michael snapped before he slammed the phone shut. "Well the good news is we don't have to worry about them coming in here. Bad news is he's not letting us go until he has proof that Juan is coming to Miami. He claims he has people on the inside but I think he's bluffing," Michael explained as he approached Fiona with a concerned look. "I'm afraid we're stuck here until Jesse and Sam arrive. I'm sorry Fi, I shouldn't have brought you along."

"I'm the one who begged to tag along," Fiona reasoned before she bit her lip as another contraction started.

"Fiona, that's the second contraction you've had since we got here…," Michael paused before he looked at his watch. His eyes widened when he saw the time. "Fifteen minutes ago!"

"It seems your daughter has about as much patience as I do," Fiona joked before she became serious. "Michael, I think you need to start looking for supplies, just in case…"

Fiona didn't need to finish her sentence. They both knew it was a very real possibility that Michael would be delivering their child in the abandoned office building while surrounded by armed men that were out for their blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews! So here it is; the birth of baby Westen! Since that is the case, I must forewarn you that if you think babies are delivered by storks or the miracle of birth makes you a little squeamish, you might want to scroll past those parts that go into some details of childbirth. It's not explicit National Geographic detail, but just enough to have it understood of what is taking place. **

**Happy reading :)  
**

* * *

After searching all three floors of the building, Michael returned to the office cubicle that Fiona was hunkered down in with an armload of stuff, including a water cooler jug that was half full.

"This was all I could find," Michael explained as he spread the supplies out on the abandoned desk.

"Well at least we have water. We'll make it work Michael, like we always do. After all, this isn't the first time we've found ourselves in a bad situation," Fiona consoled before she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I've been through a lot Fi, but I've never delivered a baby before," Michael admitted before he locked eyes with her. "I'm scared Fiona, for you and the baby. Your due date isn't until next week, what if...what if something happens because she's early?"

Fiona cupped his cheek. "She'll be fine, it's only a week. Some people have babies born much sooner than this."

"Not in an office building," Michael grumbled.

"I have complete faith in you Michael," Fiona confessed but she could tell her words weren't encouraging Michael at all.

With a deep sigh, she grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts before she stopped on the name she wanted. Michael eyed her suspiciously as she pressed the call button and waited until a male voice answered.

"Hey Campbell, it's Fiona."

Michael went rigid when he realized Fiona had called her ex-boyfriend until he remembered Campbell was a medic.

"Listen, you know I wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency."

"What do you need, Fiona," Campbell asked.

"Well you see, Michael and I are in a bit of a situation and I'm in labor."

"Labor? You're pregnant?" Campbell questioned before he realized how stupid it sounded.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Yes Campbell I'm pregnant, although not for very much longer. We can't get to a hospital so could you please explain to Michael what he needs to do to deliver this baby as safely as possible."

"Are you sure you can't get to a hospital or any kind of medical facility?"

"I'm afraid not," Fiona sighed.

"I can try to get to you…"

"No Campbell, you can't reach us; no one can."

"I don't even want to know what you guys got yourselves into this time." Campbell took a deep breath and sighed. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About twelve minutes, and my water broke about twenty minutes ago."

"Are you full term?"

"My due date is next Saturday," Fiona confessed. "But Dr. Lopez said she's dropped into position and it was only a matter of time."

"Okay, put Michael on the phone."

Fiona smiled. "Thanks Campbell. Make sure you give Michael details; he likes details," Fiona suggested before she handed the phone to Michael.

After a twenty minute conversation with Campbell, Michael felt more at ease about delivering their baby if it came down to it. Campbell gave Michael detailed instructions on how to check Fiona to see how effaced and dilated she was and when she'd be allowed to push. He also explained how to cut the umbilical cord and clean the baby's airway along with other tidbits if she were to deliver. Before he hung up, Campbell informed Michael if any issue arose to call him and he'd help as best as he could over the phone.

Michael peeked out the window to see Carlos and his minions hadn't budged. A moan from Fiona had him sprinting to her side but she batted him away.

"Damn it Michael I'm not feeble!" Fiona snapped.

"I suppose this is the part where you tell me this is all my fault," Michael jabbed playfully.

"No, we're equal in this. As a matter of fact, I think we should share this experience together," Fiona said smoothly before she slammed her elbow into Michael's stomach. A sharp grunt escaped his lips as he hunched over in pain and Fiona smiled. "There, now your gut hurts like mine does."

* * *

Three hours passed by and Fiona's contractions were about two minutes apart. Carlos never called back and Michael figured he was just waiting them out like a game of chicken. At the moment though Michael really didn't care; his focus was solely on Fiona as her labor progressed quicker than either of them had expected.

She was currently seated backwards on a wooden chair that Michael had found in the building with her arms wrapped around it in a death grip. He rubbed her lower back as another contraction tore through her body.

"God Michael I have felt all kinds of pain in my life but this…I think I'd rather be shot right now," Fiona admitted breathlessly. "Or stabbed repeatedly with a dull knife. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You're a strong woman, Fi; you can get through this," Michael murmured as he gently brushed back her sweat-soaked hair from her face. "Do you remember that time in Dublin when we were running from the law and we had to cross a river in order to reach the forest on the other side? The water was freezing and it was so cold outside but we couldn't stop; we had to keep going or else we'd get caught. When we reached the forest we climbed way up into that big tree to wait the authorities out. Hours went by as we listened to them scour the woods for us and the temperature outside dropped even more. Somehow we positioned ourselves that you were wrapped around facing me in the Y of this tree but it didn't seem to be enough to keep us warm. We were shivering so hard that I thought we would fall out of that tree and die of hypothermia. I had decided that I was going to turn myself in just to buy you enough time to get someplace warm but you stopped me with one simple sentence. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Fiona brushed away the errant tear that slipped down her cheek as Michael talked about their past before a watery smile ghosted her lips and she nodded. "I told you that I would rather endure a nighttime of pain and misery to experience something wonderful than a lifetime of safety and caution to feel nothing at all."

"And when I asked what was so wonderful about the situation you said..."

"Being in your arms under a starry night sky."

Michael chuckled before he offered a warm smile. "So tell me Mrs. Westen, isn't this pain and misery worth the wonderful reward of holding our daughter in your arms?"

Fiona nodded but before she could say anything, another contraction hit her hard. With renewed focus though, she managed to breathe through the pain until it passed.

"Thank you Michael," Fiona expressed before she furrowed her brows. Michael watched in concern as her face took on a quizzical expression. "Michael, something's different."

His eyes showed alarm. "What do you mean something's different?"

"I mean, I feel this overwhelming pressure down there," Fiona tried to explain.

"Campbell said your body would tell you what to do. You might be ready to push but I need to check first."

Michael helped Fiona settle down on the floor and he checked her as Campbell had instructed him to do before he suddenly inhaled sharply.

"Michael what is it? What's wrong?" Fiona questioned worriedly.

"I...I can feel her head." Tears brimmed in his eyes and he couldn't help but smile. "Fiona, you're ready. On the next contraction, start pushing."

Fiona nodded as she started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm scared Michael," Fiona whispered.

"Everything will be okay Fi; I promise," Michael consoled.

"What if it's not? What if the cord is wrapped around her neck or she's not breathing or…"

"Fiona stop. You can do this; we can do this and if our daughter is anything like you, she'll come out strong and fighting," Michael encouraged.

He watched as Fiona accepted his words with a nod of her head before another contraction tore through her. She planted her feet against his knees and he held his arm out for her to grab on to. Michael's arm muscles bulged as he helped pull Fiona forward while her own muscles strained to push through the contraction.

"That's it Fi, you're doing great," Michael praised. "I can see the top of her head! She has my hair," Michael expressed as foreign emotions started to swirl inside him.

It didn't take long for his daughter's head to clear. Michael took off his polo shirt in between contractions, leaving him in only an undershirt.

"Maybe one or two more pushes Fi and then it's over," Michael encouraged.

"I swear to God Michael when I get my strength back I will kick your ass for putting me through this!" Fiona screamed before she bore down with the little strength she had left.

"There's the spitfire Irish woman I married," Michael exclaimed as he cradled the newborn's head while one of her shoulders cleared.

With a final push, their daughter slid right into Michael's waiting arms and he quickly used cut rubber bands and a pair of scissors to tie off and cut the umbilical cord. With a hollowed out stress ball, the tube of a pen, and scotch tape, Michael had created a makeshift bulb to suck the fluids out of the newborn's nose and mouth. It only took a couple of suctions before the infant started to wail. Michael wrapped his daughter up tightly in his discarded shirt as tears started to trickle down his face.

"She's beautiful Fiona," Michael sobbed before he handed her over to his wife.

Fiona cradled their daughter against her chest and the newborn instantly quieted down. Michael carefully cleaned up mother and child as best as he could with what little he had before he called Campbell to let him know it all went well.

He risked a peek out the window and saw that Carlos was still hanging out with his crew, so he dialed Sam's phone.

"Mikey we're almost there buddy," Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Good. We'll be on the third floor in one of the south office cubicles. Come and get us when everything is settled," Michael explained and hung up before Sam could question him further.

"That wasn't very nice Michael. They're going to have a heart attack when they see her," Fiona chastised as she looked down at their newborn daughter.

Michael flashed his winning smile and Fiona chuckled. He made his way over and settled in behind her against the wall. Fiona reclined back against his chest and sighed in contentment as she admired the life that they had created. Michael reached around Fiona to stroke his daughter's soft head of fine black hair.

"I thought you would be the only girl to ever own my heart Fi, but I'm afraid you're going to have to share it now," Michael confessed as he watched his daughter stretch her uncoordinated arms out.

"I don't mind sharing as long as you don't mind sharing my heart as well," Fiona expressed as she grabbed her daughters tiny hand and brought it to her lips.

"Not at all," Michael admitted before he placed a chaste kiss to Fiona's head.

* * *

Jesse, Sam, and Mr. Mendoza arrived about ten minutes after Michael had called. Carlos just about wet himself when he realized that Michael wasn't lying. Mr. Mendoza simply told the entire cartel to head back to headquarters and he took the frightened Carlos into his car before they drove away.

Once everyone left, Sam and Jesse made their way into the building. When they got to the third floor, Sam started to call out for them.

"Mike? Fi? You guys up here?"

Michael didn't want to yell for fear of his daughter's delicate ears, so he waited until Sam moved closer to their location.

"Sam, we're in here," Michael said softly.

"Oh thank God brother I was starting to thi…"Sam stopped talking and froze when he entered the room. Jesse crashed into his back at his abrupt halt and was about to argue with him until he saw what caused Sam's reaction.

"Oh my God, we gotta get you to a hospital!" Jesse cried out frantically.

"Relax Jesse we're fine," Fiona explained as she caressed her newborn's arm.

The two men cautiously approached the family before kneeling down beside them.

"Boy or girl?" Sam asked.

"I have a daughter," Michael stated proudly. "Her name is Riley."

"Riley Madeline Westen," Fiona added.

"She's beautiful," Jesse complimented as he peered down at the tiny bundle.

"Leave it to your kid to be born in an abandoned building while entrapped by a drug cartel," Sam joked.

"Let's get you guys outta here. Do you have a hospital preference?" Jesse asked.

"Just take us to the closest one Jesse," Michael responded.

"Sam, would you like to hold your niece for a minute?" Fiona offered.

"Would I? What kind of question is that?" Sam retorted as he reached out and gently took the small bundle into his arms. "Hey there little darlin, I'm your Uncle Sammy."

Jesse helped Fiona to her feet and Michael got up behind her.

"Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?" Michael questioned in concern.

"I'm not paralyzed Michael," Fiona scowled but as she took a couple steps she felt incredible pain shoot through her. "I take that back. Carrying might not be such a bad thing."

Michael chuckled as he scooped his wife carefully up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently before she placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Jesse led the way as Michael and Sam followed behind with their precious cargo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Macgyver-like tools that were used are for entertainment purposes only. I would not recommend using them on a real newborn :P**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**AN: Well folks, this is it. Thank you so much for the love you gave for this story :)  
**

* * *

_Five years later..._

"Daddy! Daddy! Save me from the tickle monster!" Riley cried out as her bare feet ran across the sand and towards her father's outstretched arms.

"I got you Riley, you're safe now," Michael murmured as he held his daughter close while his best friend headed towards them.

Sam slowed to a stop in front of Michael and tried to catch his breath. "That little darling is going to give Uncle Sammy a stroke one of these days," Sam huffed out.

"Well you're the one who insists on playing tickle monster with her. You know she's got more energy than all of us combined," Michael chastised before he kissed his daughter's cheek and set her back down.

"Rawr!" Riley growled as she raised her hands in the shape of claws towards Sam. "I gonna be the tickle monster now Uncle Sammy and you run away!"

Sam looked incredulously at the five year old girl before he backed away in mock terror. "Oh no! Not the tickle monster!" Sam cried out before he turned and trotted through the sand, Riley hot on his heels as she continued to roar. Sam let her catch him and he tumbled to the ground. Riley jumped on top of him and started to tickle him as Sam laughed and cried out, "Mercy!"

"Don't worry Sam, I'll save you!" Jesse bellowed out as he pulled Riley off of Sam and up into his arms. Riley squealed out as Jesse blew raspberries on her stomach.

"Uncle Jesse stop!" Riley cried out and Jesse dropped her back to the ground.

Michael watched them play for another minute before he made his way down the beach and into the warmth of the ocean. Fiona stood in waist deep water with her back towards Michael when he slithered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, causing her to exhale a long sigh as she snuggled back against him.

"Is Riley having fun with her uncle's?" Fiona questioned.

Michael looked back to see Riley pouncing on Jesse and Sam while his mother sat under an umbrella laughing. "Yeah, she's having a blast although, Uncle Sam and Uncle Jesse might need a nap time soon," Michael chuckled.

Fiona giggled before she swiveled in Michael's arms to face him. "Who would've thought that this is how our life would've turned out? We're married with a daughter, a beautiful house, and a wonderful family. We've had no threats, no government agencies interfering, no rescue missions."

"Are you happy?" Michael questioned.

"Very much so. Are you?"

"More than you can imagine," Michael murmured before he lowered his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Daddy!"

Fiona laughed as Michael pulled out of the kiss and groaned.

"Daaaaddy!"

"Your daughter demands your attention," Fiona whispered.

"Mommy!"

"And yours too," Michael countered before he chuckled.

"She's heading your way!" Jesse shouted out towards them.

Michael turned around and watched as his daughter walked purposely into the water with Sam and Jesse running up behind her. He quickly made his way over and scooped Riley up before it was too deep for her little body. Seeing Riley was safely in her father's arms, Sam and Jesse stopped to catch their breaths before they turned to head back towards Madeline.

"You know you're not supposed to come into the water without an adult," Michael lectured.

Riley crossed her arms and pouted in a very Fiona-like manner. "Well, I called you and mommy's name but you not answer me so I come get you."

Michael laughed as he walked his daughter deeper into the water until they reached Fiona's side. Riley climbed into her mother's arms and Fiona shook her head.

"She has my attitude and your stubbornness," Fiona explained before she tapped Riley's nose. "You're going to test our parental limits, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Riley praised happily and her parents laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way," Fiona countered. "Would you like to practice swimming again?"

"Yeah!" Riley cheered.

Michael watched as Fiona walked away from him to put space between them. He looked up to see Jesse and Sam had settled next to his mother as they sipped on their much needed beer. Michael waved a hand and watched all three wave back before he returned his attention to his wife and daughter.

"Alight Riley, you know the drill. Swim to Daddy," Fiona explained as she lowered their daughter into the water.

Riley's little tongue stuck out as she focused on moving her arms and kicking her legs. Michael smiled proudly as Fiona walked along side of her but didn't help. He could see Riley was getting tired out but she refused to give up. When she reached her father, Michael lifted her out of the water and high above his head.

"You did it all by yourself!" Michael praised before he lowered his giggling daughter to sit on his hip.

"I tired now Daddy," Riley confessed as she lowered her head onto her father's bare shoulder.

Michael planted a soft kiss to her head before he enveloped Fiona against his other side. The trio remained like that for a few minutes before Michael let out an audible sigh.

"What was that for?" Fiona questioned.

Michael looked down at his wife and shrugged. "My life just seems, I don't know...content right now; more than I ever imagined it would be."

"Thanks to our daughter, we're finally living a somewhat normal life," Fiona murmured as she rested her head against Michael's shoulder.

Neither of them cringed when a nearby patron splashed them and apologized.

Nobody pulled a firearm out when a car squealed its tires on a nearby street.

No one was making plans in the now empty loft for the newest client or buying materials to blow up a building.

Instead, Michael and Fiona watched the boats sailing in the distance with their daughter as Sam, Jesse, and Madeline dozed off in the beach chairs nearby.

For the first time in his hectic existence, Michael was content to be nothing more than a faithful friend and son, a devoted husband and a doting father.

_The End_

* * *

**AN: I usually wouldn't have them so settled and "normal" but I felt they deserved that in at least one of my stories. I hoped you like it and thanks for reading! Keep your eyes peeled for my next Burn Notice fanfic _TAKEN._  
**


End file.
